Osmkrát
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Kolikrát, než se oba zničí?
1. Chapter 1

**Originál****: **Eight Times

**Odkaz: **archiveofourown**7**.or**7**g/works/61355?view_adult=true (Sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Fabula Rasa

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

* * *

><p><strong>OSMKRÁT<br>**

.

"K čertu s váma, Albusi Brumbále."

Sirius Black nenávistně zíral na sklopenou hlavu starého kouzelníka. Jednou rukou smetl ze stolku řadu skleněných lahviček a mazlavé lektvary madam Pomfreyové se rozstříkly po zdi a po podlaze. Hermiona zalapala po dechu, ale Brumbál ani nemrknul. Zpoza závěsu se vynořila Poppy se sklíčeným výrazem ve tváři.

"Takže je mrtvý?" Zeptal se Sirius ochraptělým hlasem.

Přikývla a oči se jí zalily slzami. Zatímco Brumbál položil plačící ženě ruku na rameno; Harry, Ron a Hermiona jen mlčky stáli a dívali se do prázdna. Mrtvý. Zdálo se to neuvěřitelné, nemožné. Sirius se otočil na podpatku a bez ohlédnutí odkráčel z ošetřovny.

Šel přímo do sklepení, aniž by si všímal znepokojeného šepotu nebo ustaraných tváří, které cestou míjel. "Opravdu? On je vážně - " "Prý ho přinesl ani ne před hodinou - " "Podívej, nemá támhle na hábitu krev?"

Zavřel za sebou dveře Snapeovy pracovny a otočil klíčem. Tady ho nikdo rušit nebude. Sehnul se ke třetí poličce ve čtvrtém kabinetu, opatrně z ní vytáhl maličkou modrou lahvičku, zapečetěnou purpurovým voskem, a vsunul ji do kapsy. Pracoval rychle, během několika okamžiků si připravil kotlík, zapálil kahan a začal míchat ingredience. Zakrátko vzduch v okolí naplnil odporný puch. Když byl Sirius spokojený s hustotou lektvaru, nechal ho zvolna bublat. Mezitím vytáhl ze Snapeovy knihovny tlustý zaprášený svazek, sáhl do prostoru za ním a nahmatal malý zápisník, vázaný v kůži. Jedno oko na kotlíku, míchal lektvar a zároveň listoval zažloutlými stránkami a s námahou luštil drobné, natěsnané písmo.

Trhnul sebou, když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře.

"Kdo je?"

"To jsem já, Siriusi. Harry. Prosím, pusť mě dál."

Zatracený kluk. "Běž pryč, Harry." Ne, tím ho neodradí. "Promluvíme si ráno, dobře?"

"Otevři, Siriusi, nebo přísahám, že se odsud ani nehnu a budu ti tlouct na dveře a ječet, dokud se neseběhne na celý hrad."

Hergot. Rázně vzal za kliku. Harry doslova vpadl dovnitř, rozkašlal se a okamžitě se začal dusit párami z kotlíku.

"Sakra, co to tu tak smrdí?"

"Lektvar na bolavou hlavu. Měl jsem náročný den a rád bych si odpočinul."

"Mám takový pocit, že kdo vypije tohle, toho už hlava nebude bolet nikdy. Co tady dole vůbec děláš, Siriusi?"

"Dokončuju jeden Snapeův projekt."

"Oh. No dobře... a myslíš, že ho ještě bude potřebovat?"

"Nikdy nevíš." Sirius přes malé sítko nasypal do lektvaru trochu prášku a dým se mírně pročistil.

"Pomůžu ti."

"V žádném případě, Harry. Vrať se do ložnice a jdi spát."

"Na to rovnou zapomeň. Ať děláš cokoliv, pomůžu ti s tím. Vypadáš, že by se ti pomocná ruka docela hodila. A mně už není třináct. Můžeš mi věřit. Prosím, dovol, abych ti pomohl."

"Nemáš tušení, s čím si zahráváš."

"Oh, právě naopak."

Sirius si mladíka chvilku prohlížel. Harry mu pohled vyrovnaně vracel, ruce založené na prsou. Zamyslel se. "Já ti věřím, Harry. Otázka zní, jestli ty věříš mně?"

"Teď ti myslím nerozumím."

"Ale rozumíš. Když tě požádám, ať něco uděláš - jsi schopný to udělat, i když to vůbec nebudeš chápat, i když ti srdce, zdravý rozum, prostě všechno bude radit pravý opak? Věříš mi víc, než sám sobě?"

Tentokrát se krátce odmlčel Harry. "Abych pravdu řekl... ano. Ano, věřím."

"V tom případě, vzhůru do práce." Sirius mu hodil balíček sušených brouků. "Nadrť mi trochu těch křídel."

Harry poslušně sekal, loupal a drtil, zatímco Sirius se zaměstnal mumláním a opakovaným pročítáním malého notýsku, který důsledně udržoval mimo kmotřencův dosah. Zhruba o hodinu později - právě, když Harry začínal do prstů dostávat křeče - prohlásil:

"Myslím, že jsme připravení. Skoč pro Jamesův plášť, budeme ho potřebovat. Snaž se, ať tě nikdo nevidí."

Harry byl zpátky dřív, než by Sirius pokládal za fyzicky možné. "Myslím, že si ho vezmu na sebe sám. Jednak ponesu kotlík, ale hlavně bych vypadal nápadně. U tebe už nikoho nepřekvapí, že se plížíš po nocích po hradě. Kdyby něco, tvař se nevinně. To ti vždycky šlo." Harry kývnul.

Sirius otevřel skříňku se sklem a odsunul kádinky plné rozmanitých bylin. Protáhl ruku až úplně dozadu a vylovil odtamtud nůž s prapodivnou, zlověstně zahnutou čepelí, jejíž ostrost promptně ověřil na vlastním palci. Spokojený, přehodil si plášť přes ramena a opatrně se chopil ještě bublajícího kotlíku.

"Připravený?" zeptala se jeho odtělesněná hlava. "Jestli ne, ještě máš možnost vycouvat."

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a dvě minuty na to už stáli u dveří ošetřovny. Harry se rozhlédl ve snaze odhadnout, kde asi Sirius právě stojí, pak odhodlaně otevřel dveře. Madam Pomfreyová nikde. Odkašlal si a objevila se za zástěnou.

"Ano, chlapče? Jak ti můžu pomoct?"

V následující vteřině Sirius shodil plášť a mávnul hůlkou. "Mdloby na tebe."

Madam Pomfreyová se před Harryho očima sesunula na podlahu. Sirius se otočil k dvoukřídlým dveřím a začal mumlat zaklínadla, o jakých Harry v životě ani neslyšel.

"Teď jsou dveře zapečetěné. Brumbálovi zabere dobrou půlhodinu, než se těmi zámky prokouše. S trochou štěstí na nás nepřijde okamžitě a to nám taky přidá trochu času k dobru. Musí to stačit." Postavil kotlík na odkládací stolek, který před několika hodinami málem převrátil, a znovu lektvar zamíchal. Teprve pak přistoupil k přepážce a rozhrnul bílé nemocniční závěsy.

Do hajzlu. Oh Ježíši, do prdele. Zavřel oči a málem se mu podlomila kolena. Ne. Přemohl nutkání pozvracet se a vrátil se ke kotlíku. Odzátkoval modrou lahvičku a její obsah vlil do lektvaru. Nevábná směs zasyčela a její hladina se zvířila.

"Co to sakra bylo, Siriusi?"

"Krev."

Harry polknul, neodvažoval se ani ptát se, čí. Vzpomínal si, co jim Snape ve třetím ročníku o krvi přednášel: že je nebezpečná a nekontrolovatelná, a že prakticky neexistuje temný lektvar, který by s ní neoperoval. Černá magie. A kouzelnická krev je ze všech nejmocnější.

"A teď budu potřebovat tvoji asistenci, Harry." Vytáhl z kapsy nůž a zkoumavě se Harrymu zadíval do očí.

"Můj bože. To není pravda, že ne?"

"Harry. Co sis myslel, že dělám?" Zeptal se tiše. "Věděl jsi - tušil jsi to od začátku. Hned, když jsi mi nabídl pomoc."

Harry dál vrtěl hlavou. "Ne. Ne. Umřeš."

"Jenom v krajním případě. Proto jsi tady, aby se to nestalo."

"Dobře. Nemůžu uvěřit, že to říkám, ale dobře. Co mám dělat?"

"Když - jakmile - omdlím, drž mou ruku nad kotlíkem. Za všech okolností, Harry. Rozumíš mi? Za všech okolností."

"Siriusi." Bylo vidět, jak pracně hledá slova. "Proč to děláš? Přece - " Přešlápnul z nohy na nohu. "Na co si hraju. On by to pro tebe neudělal."

"Ty nemáš ponětí, co by pro mě udělal nebo neudělal. Ber to jako starý dluh, který musím splatit, OK?"

Harry přikývl. Sirius odtáhl zástěnu a vyndal z kapsy svou zahnutou dýku. Metodicky rozřezával šaty, halící nehybné tělo - od krku k pasu, od kotníků ke kyčlím. Hotovo. Odhrnul vrstvy látky, pod kterými zasvítila bledá, potlučená kůže. Pracoval co nejrychleji, aby nemusel vnímat, jak moc už tělo vychladlo. Uplynulo pět hodin, ale nevadí, zatím pořád času dost.

Pevně sevřel nůž, vrátil se ke kotlíku a natáhl nad ním levou paži. Bez ohledu na Harryho popelavý obličej se řízl, rychle a hluboko do masa. Svisle podél kosti směrem k zápěstí, aby se krev s každým tepem řinula rovnou do kotlíku. Cítil, jak se s ním zhoupnul svět, ale Harry ho zachytil a podržel mu ruku nataženou. Lektvar v kotlíku vířil a prskal, vyvalila se mračna kouře, která zahalila celou místnost - nebo se mu jen zatmělo před očima? Kolik krve je třeba? Nevzpomínal si. Když jí dá moc, upadne do bezvědomí a nebude moct pronést zaříkadla a celé kouzlo dokončit. Zašátral po své hůlce, ale Harry byl rychlejší.

"Integumentum reparo."

Po ráně nezbylo víc, než tenká linka. Sirius sebou plácnul zpátky do křesla a rychle vypil lektvar na povzbuzení, který mu Harry vrazil do ruky. Zavřel oči a čekal, až lék začne působit. Raději nic neuspěchat - všechno záviselo na jeho schopnostech a bezchybném soustředění.

"Přehnal jsi to, Siriusi. Probereme madam Pomfreyovou."

"Ne. Jen mi dej minutku."

Čekal, dokud se nevytratily i poslední příznaky závrati, teprve potom vstal, aby zamíchal kotlík. Perfektní. Zdola na něj pomrkávala opalizující hladina a těsně pod ní rozpoznal pohyb, jakoby drobné postavy. Přimhouřil oči, aby lépe viděl. Co to má být? Nejspíš radši nevědět. Poklepal hůlkou na bok kotlíku a svlékl si košili.

"Ustup, Harry. Nechci, aby ses do toho zapletl víc, než je absolutně nezbytné."

Harry si na protest odfrkl a ani se nehnul. Sirius přenesl kotlík na noční stolek u postele. Obě ruce zanořil dovnitř a vytáhl je pokryté hmotou, kterou začal roztírat po nehybném, studeném těle na posteli. Slizký lektvar mu v jiskřičkách tančil na konečcích prstů, zahříval je. Pokrýval jím každý odhalený kousek nehybného těla, dokud je nehalil stejný purpurový opar, jaký zůstával i na dně kotlíku. Pak Sirius vzal zbytek lektvaru a nalil si ho do úst. Jako by polykal oheň. Horké, neuvěřitelně horké. Zaplavila ho vlna síly a sebevědomí. Téměř cítil, jak se mu zlepšil zrak a zostřil sluch. Barvy v místnosti se rozzářily. Byl připravený.

Svlékl si zbývající oblečení a úplně nahý se postavil k posteli. Původně zamýšlel ještě jednou si prostudovat poznámky, aby na nic nezapomněl, ale zjistil, že to není třeba. Správná slova mu sama od sebe skákala do úst. Najednou přesně věděl, co s rukama. Natáhl je přímo nad nehybné tělo, zaklonil hlavu a slova jím protékala a vycházela z jeho úst hlasem, který mu nepatřil.

"Ish sinkallabeth aldun morvilkemeth.  
>H'loq silnorin.<br>Ish sinkallabeth otun khaz-rilgeteth.  
>H'loq silnorin!<br>Vaq-lun ashdunaya, aldun morvilkemeth.  
>H'loq silnorin! H'loq silnorin!"<p>

V jeho nitru se rozhořel plamen a snažil se uniknout. Pak se z něj stal had, bičující Siriusovy vnitřnosti. Sirius otevřel ústa, aby svíjející se plaz mohl ven. Od té chvíle mluvil had, sykavě a nelibozvučně.

"Ish sinkallabeth aldun morvilkemeth.  
>H'loq silnorin.<br>Ish sinkallabeth otun khaz-rilgeteth.  
>H'loq silnorin!<br>Vaq-lun ashdunaya, aldun morvilkemeth.  
>H'loq silnorin! H'loq silnorin! H'loq silnorin!"<p>

Chtělo se mu ohnout se a zvracet, ale had ho držel vzpřímeného. Když se odvážil otevřít oči, uviděl kolem sebe postavy v bílých vlněných pláštích, se zahalenými obličeji. Jejich dunivé hlasy se sborově připojily k němu. ". . .Otun khaz-rilgeteth. H'loq silnorin! Vaq-lun ashdunaya. . ." Zastudil ho chladný noční vzduch - nestál už v Bradavicích na ošetřovně, ale uprostřed kruhu na rozlehlé, opuštěné pláni. V ledovém vichru mu mrzly prsty, ale oheň v břiše jej zahříval, stravoval. Není dost silný, uhoří! Had pohrdavě zasykl. "H'loq silnorin! Ish sinkallabeth aldun morvilkemeth! Morvilkemeth! Morvilkemeth!"

Ucítil na sobě ruce, dotýkaly se ho, podpíraly ho, zvedaly ho. Ruce zahalených figur. Pomáhaly mu bojovat s hadem. Už nedokázal mluvit. Když pohnul rty, vyšlo z nich jen zavytí. Had se teď ovíjel kolem něj, zvenčí i zevnitř. Pak se naposled zavlnil, praštil svým obrovitým ocasem Siriuse po hlavě a srazil ho na zem. Sirius poznal, že postavy se po něm natáhly, pod rukama vnímal hlínu, která se ale proměnila ve sliz a bahno, protékající mu mezi prsty, a země se zvedala a klesala, vzdouvala se, dýchala.

Dýchala. Vyjasnil se mu zrak a Sirius jakoby z dálky uviděl sám sebe, jak leží roztažený na něčem, co se dusí a lapá po dechu a vysává kyslík z jeho vlastních plic. Hrudník se mu sevřel jako vysušená švestka, když jeho tělo náhle opustil veškerý vzduch. Ta věc pod ním po něm zoufale chňapala jako člověk, který se topí, tiskla se k němu, bojovala s ním o každý nádech. Pak ho něčí ruce odtáhly - nebyl si už jistý, jestli patřily Harrymu, nebo zahaleným postavám. Dokázal myslet jen na jedinou věc - musí se nadechnout. Vysáli z něj vzduch, a ten ne a ne se vrátit zpátky. Siriusovo hrdlo se sevřelo, když mu unikl poslední závan dechu, a on se nechal pohltit temnotou.

**uuuuuuuuu**

Poprvé se mě dotknul jednou po schůzi Řádu. Bylo to jen malé setkání: jenom Brumbál, McGonagallová, Remus, Snape a já. Čtyři členové Bradavického sboru byli tím skutečným jádrem Řádu, scházeli se nejméně jednou do týdne. Já jsem se k nim přidával, když jsem v určený den náhodou zrovna přinesl do Bradavic hlášení. Obyčejně jsem přišel s Remusem a celou dobu mlčel, leda by mi Brumbál položil přímou otázku. Snape, můj kolega tajný agent, o mně vždycky dokázal mluvit tak, aniž by se na mě byť jen podíval - pokaždé se soustředil na nějaký bod kousek nad mojí hlavou, jako by můj obličej byl nějakým ohavným znetvořením, na které není zdvořilé upozorňovat ani pohledem.

Takže většinou, jak říkám, jsem prostě zíral do ohně a čekal, až to nekonečné plánování a vymýšlení strategií a teorií dojde konce, a my s Remusem si dojdeme k Rosmertě na pivo. Nejde o to, že bych neměl zájem. Vím, že Brumbál byl zklamaný - tím svým blahosklonným způsobem - že nejsem aktivnější. Kašlu na něj. Dělal jsem, co se mi řeklo.

Když schůze skončila, zamířil jsem do přízemí, abych tam počkal na Remuse. Vždycky jsme do Prasinek chodili zadní bránou, situovanou kousek od vchodu do sklepení a naproti Vrby. Starého zvyku železná košile, počítám. Což vysvětluje, jak jsem se ocitl blízko Snapeova doupěte, když se ten starý had připlazil domů.

"Blacku." Jak to dělá, že mé jméno z jeho úst vždycky zní jako nejsprostší nadávka?

"Snape." Napodobil jsem ho, jak nejlépe jsem uměl.

"Co tady pohledáváš?"

"Čekám na Remuse. Ne, že by ti do toho něco bylo. Dej pokoj, Snape, a zalez zpátky do hrobu."

"Ve vlastním zájmu líp vybírej slova, když mluvíš se mnou, Blacku," zasyčel.

"Svatá pravda. Měl jsem říct neser. Takže, neser, Snape, a odprejskni."

Přikročil blíž, s rozevlátým hábitem vypadal jako nějaký obrovský umaštěný netopýr. Asi si myslí, že si z toho jeho divadla cvrnknu do kalhot jako nějaký vyděšený prvák. "Jak se chováš ke mně, Blacku, je mi vcelku lhostejné. Jsem zvyklý, že od tebe se dočkám přinejmenším nezdvořilosti, přinejhorším násilí. Ale není mi lhostejné, jak se chováš k Albusi Brumbálovi."

"O čem to sakra meleš?"

"Víš moc dobře, o čem mluvím. Dáváš jasně najevo, že ti nezáleží na tom, jak tato válka skončí, nebo jestli někdo z nás přežije. Čímpak to bude, Blacku? Že by ses už zaprodal Malfoyovi? Doufáš, že ti bratránek dohodí teplé místečko někde ve vládě, až bude ministrem kouzel, co?"

"Jdi do prdele." Odstrčil jsem ho. "Jdi do prdele s celou tou svojí podělanou prohranou válkou. Já už jsem v jedné válce bojoval, víš, když ty jsi klečel u nohou svého temného pána, s jeho ptákem vraženým v krku. Všichni tady chcípneme, a netvař se, že to nevíš. Jenom sedíte a srkáte čaj a cpete se buchtama a akce žádná. S tím běžte do prdele, Snape."

Přimhouřil oči. "Takže tak to je, hm? Velký Sirius Black je jen ubohý, ufňukaný srab. Proto se tak rád měníš ve psa, Blacku? Aby ses mohl schovat někam za popelnice a přečkat tam, dokud bitva neskončí? Co ty vlastně jsi, Blacku - zbabělec, nebo zrádce?"

Postrčil jsem ho důrazněji, jeho záda s příjemným žuchnutím uhodila o kamennou zeď. Opřel jsem se dlaněmi po stranách jeho ramen a naklonil se blíž.

"Tak zrádce, jo? Zajímavé, protože já nejsem ten, kdo má na ruce znamení zla, ty prolhaný, zasraný vrahu."

V příští chvíli mi doslova vyrazil dech.

Pohnul rukou.

A přejel jí po erekci, o níž jsem netušil, že ji mám - oči pořád upřené přímo do těch mých. Udělal to znovu, a ještě jednou, a potřetí, dělal to, dokud mi neuniklo zasténání, o kterém jsem vůbec nevěděl, že ho v sobě dusím. Pak mi jedním tahem rozepnul poklopec, strčil mi ruku do kalhot a sevřel můj penis. Nevím, proč jsem se mu nevytrhl. Přestaň! Křičel jsem. Dej ty zatracené pazoury pryč! Jenže ven to pokaždé vyšlo jako zasténání, a já jsem slyšel, jak se mu zrychluje dech, Tichošlápek cítil jeho vzrušení a krev se mi hnala do rozkroku. Stačilo pár zkušených pohybů ruky, aby se mi rozklepala kolena a já vyvrcholil jemu na prsty a sobě na kalhoty a na špičky bot.

Ta hanba! Tváře mi hořely jako v ohni. Zůstal jsem bez hnutí stát, podle teorie "dokud se nepohnu, tak se to nestalo". Čekal jsem, až se Snape do mě pustí, čekal jsem na krupobití urážek a pohrdání, které mě srazí na zem, kde zhynu hanbou. Konečně se dočkal své šance mě ponížit, Bože, sám jsem se mu naservíroval na stříbrném tácku. Snape zvedl svou semenem pokrytou ruku a -

Olízl si ji. Oh Bože, olizoval si ruku a díval se přímo na mě. Každý prst si do čista ocucal a pro jistotu ho ještě přejel jazykem. Při tom pohledu mi ve slabinách proskočila jiskřička nového vzrušení. Jakmile byl Snape spokojený s čistotou své ruky, vytáhl z kapsy kapesník, jemně mě otřel a zapnul mi kalhoty. Rozklepaně jsem se díval, jak se sehnul, aby mi očistil boty a nohavici. Pak kapesník zase pečlivě poskládal a vrátil ho do kapsy.

Teprve potom se naklonil a zašeptal mi do ucha, hlasem, z něhož mi přeběhl mráz po zádech: "Já taky, Blacku." A otočil se na podpatku a odkráčel právě včas, aby stačil chladným kývnutím pozdravit Remuse, který se zrovna vynořil zpoza rohu. Za Snapem se zavřely dveře sklepení.

"Připravený?" Remus překvapeně zamrkal. "Proboha, vypadáš příšerně. Nic mi neříkej. Zase jste si se Snapem šli po krku, nemám pravdu?"

Zasmál jsem se a z plic mi konečně vylétl vzduch, který jsem zadržoval od chvíle, co se mě Snape poprvé dotknul. "Jo. Už to tak vypadá."

Remus si povzdechl. "Některé věci se prostě nezmění, co?"

**uuuuuuuuu**

Když se mě dotknul podruhé, měl jsem plán. Kul jsem svou pomstu nad Rosmertiným ležákem celý večer. Snoval jsem plány příštího dne u snídaně, zatímco Snape mě přehlížel jako krajinu. Spřádal jsem svou síť i odpoledne v Albusově kanceláři, duchem nepřítomen jako vždycky, jen z jiného důvodu.

Tudíž když se přiblížil večer, byl jsem připravený. A jestli jsem se nemýlil, on také.

Úderem desáté jsem otevřel dveře jeho pracovny. Měl jsem pravdu. Nebylo zamčeno, žádná kouzla, ani jediný alarm. Asi nejvřelejší pozvání, jakého se mi mohlo dostat - navzdory otrávenému úšklebku, který mě pozdravil od pracovního stolu.

"Blacku." Pořád stejně kysele, možná jen s větší dávkou jedu. "Když už nedokážeš klepat jako normální člověk, mohl bys aspoň zaškrábat na dveře?"

"Budu si to pamatovat," odvětil jsem svým svátečním hlasem boha sexu. Pečlivě nedbalou chůzí jsem přistoupil blíž a opřel se o stůl způsobem, který, jak jsem doufal, byl maximálně svůdný.

"Blacku. Podléháš snad dojmu, že jsi přitažlivý?"

"Ne. Ale podléhám dojmu, že včera se ti kvůli mně postavil, a že ti pod tím hábitem pořád ještě stojí."

Chvilku mě klidně pozoroval, ruka míchající lektvar ani nezaváhala. "V tom případě hrubě přeceňuješ své půvaby, Blacku."

"To není nemožné. Chtěl bys slyšet o svých půvabech, Snape? Mám ti říct, co bych si s tebou přál dělat? Nebo preferuješ praktickou ukázku?"

Ruka s vařečkou nepatrně zpomalila. "Nemám ponětí, o čem mluvíš."

"V tom případě dovol, abych to vysvětlil."

Rozepnul jsem mu kalhoty, skoro stejně šikovně, jako on rozepnul ty moje. A bože - opravdu byl ztopořený. Od chvíle, co jsem vešel do místnosti? Nebo vážně od včerejška? Přejel jsem prstem po sametovém žaludu, shrnul předkožku a díval se, jak se Snapeovi zachvěly řasy a stiskl víčka. Udělal jsem to znovu, a Snape sevřel rukama okraj stolu. Objevila se kapka preejakulátu, Snape se zachvěl. Rozetřel jsem vlhkost po jeho délce, jednou, dvakrát po ní zakroužil. Snapeovo zasténání jsem cítil až ve slabinách.

Klesl jsem na kolena a bez okolků ho vzal do úst. Přerývaně vydechl. Sál jsem, cucal a užíval si jeho prudké oddechování.

"Blacku-" Tentokrát to znělo mnohem spíš jako prosba, než urážka. Zdvojnásobil jsem úsilí, sjel jsem jazykem k těžkému šourku a vzal do úst nejdřív jedno, potom druhé varle. Trhnul sebou a zamumlal něco, co mi nepřišlo jako angličtina. Přejížděl jsem jazykem nahoru a dolů po jeho délce, příležitostně mírně škrábnul zuby...

"Ah - Blacku -"

Vtáhl jsem ho zpátky do úst, uvolnil jsem krk, aby mohl celý dovnitř. Zaklonil se, opřel se o stůl a díval se, jak jeho penis mizí mezi mými rty. Prohnul se, aby mi vyšel vstříc, a někde uvnitř v krku dělal takové drobné, neskutečně vzrušující zvuky. Přisál jsem se ještě víc a zároveň jsem zrychlil. Utekl mu přidušený výdech, který klidně mohl být moje jméno.

"Bože - pusť - uhni, nemůžu - ah -

Ignoroval jsem ho a stisknul mu šourek. Vykřikl, vnikl mi do úst a pak už začal přirážet bez nejmenších zábran. Popadl jsem ho za boky, sladil svůj rytmus s jeho a za pár okamžiků mi do krku vytryskl proud semene. Sál jsem až do Snapeova posledního záchvěvu, dokud se vyčerpaně neopřel o stůl, kde zůstal stát, lapajíc po dechu, oči nečitelné.

Zastrčil jsem ho zpátky do kalhot jako on včera mě a uhladil jsem mu poklopec. Zůstal jsem na podlaze, dokud se nevzpamatoval. V rozkroku mi pulsovalo. Kdyby mi netáhlo na čtyřicet, vsadím se, že bych se udělal jen z toho pohledu na Snapea, z jeho vůně, ze zvuků, které vydával - ani by se mě nemusel nikdo dotknout. Můj překrvený penis volal o pomoc, ale měl smůlu. Slíbil jsem si, že dokážu totéž, co dokázal Snape - že důstojně odkráčím s přesně stejně nesnesitelným klidem, s jakým mě opustil on.

Vstal jsem tak ladně, jak jen jsem byl schopný - doufejme, že Snape neslyšel to lupnutí v kolenou - a věnoval jsem mu drobný, sebevědomý úsměv. Natáhl jsem ruku a odhrnul mu z tváře zatoulaný pramen vlasů.

"Spi sladce, Snape."

Načež jsem se odporoučel, doklopýtal těch pár kilometrů do svého pokoje, položeného několik pater nad sklepením, a tam jsem se vlastní rukou dovedl k rychlému, leč zoufale neuspokojivému vyvrcholení.

**uuuuuuuuu**

A tady to mělo skončit. Byli jsme vyrovnaní a blíže se seznámili - i když nejspíš ne přesně tak, jak si Brumbál představoval, když nám přednášel, že máme jeden druhého přijmout, jací jsme, nebo alespoň uznat, že oba patříme mezi lidské bytosti s lidskými potřebami a pohnutkami.

No, ty potřeby už bychom měli. Teď ještě zbývá přiznat si, čím jsme: párkem nevyžitých starých sodomitů. Čímž nechci říct, že by mé zkušenosti s muži byly až tak rozsáhlé - vlastně se omezovaly na adolescentní experimentování za závěsy Bradavických společných ložnic - ale pořád to stačilo, abych věděl, že nejsem tak zcela heterosexuální. A abych se naučil, že v nejlepším se má přestat.

Což bych taky udělal, kdyby nepřišlo potřetí.

Snapea jsem potkal asi o týden později, když má návštěva na hradě zase jednou padla na den, kdy se měl sejít Řád. Tentokrát dokonce celý. Arthur Weasley mlel nekonečnou zásobu prázdné slámy, zatímco já se rozhlížel po místnosti. Nic proti Arthurovi, spřátelili jsme se už jako prefekt koleje a vyděšený prvák, ale Bože, když začne mluvit, je ještě dvakrát nudnější než Binns. Jistě jsem nebyl jediný, kdo nedokázal udržet pozornost?

No samozřejmě. Už předtím se mi zdálo, že na sobě cítím Snapeův sametový pohled - no tak! Od kdy je Snapeův pohled sametový! Chtěl jsem praštit hlavou o stůl. Chtěl jsem si ho vzít na stole. Napadlo mě, že jsem ho ještě nikdy neviděl nahého a přemýšlel jsem, jak asi vypadá. Ne, ne - představuj si nahého Arthura. Aha. To je ono. Moje záchrana. Arthur zachytil můj pohled, a já jsem zamyšleně přikývnul. Daleko lepší. Neporovnatelně lepší, než představa Snapea, úplně nahého tady na stole, můj penis mizející v jeho měkkých ústech -

K čertu s tím. Poposednul jsem si a Albus mi nabídl citronový bonbon. Začal jsem ho zuřivě cucat. Ne, to není dobré slovo, to není dobré slovo. Cucat. Sát. Polykat. Lízat. Zatraceně, k čertu, do prdele. Zaklonil jsem hlavu a počítal malé štukové hvězdičky na stropě. Když jsem nabyl dojmu, že už je to bezpečné, sklopil jsem oči - a střetl se přímo se Snapeovým pohledem.

Z rozpálené pánve rovnou do ohně. Vím, že v tom zlomku vteřiny, než jsem stačil naladit neutrální výraz, zahlédl moji touhu. Vím to. Cítil jsem na sobě jeho pohled, a taky jsem věděl, na co myslí. Přál jsem si zalézt pod stůl a vzít jeho penis do úst, jen abych zas slyšel ty úžasné zvuky, které při tom Snape vydával. Nedej se vyrušovat, Arthure. My dva si jenom spolu musíme něco vyřídit. Klidně pokračuj, kamaráde. Zavřel jsem oči - kašlu na to, ať si klidně myslí, že jsem nezdvořilý - a snažil jsem se přesvědčit svou erekci, aby se sebrala a zmizela.

O nějakých sedmnáct hodin později jednání konečně skončilo a já doklopýtal do známého pokoje pro hosty na úpatí Nebelvírské věže. Do zřejmě jediné místnosti v Bradavicích, kde nefungovalo ústřední topení. Dík mockrát, Albusi. Prohrábl jsem oheň, opřel se o starodávný krb a vychutnával si, jak se teplo rozlévá mými kostmi. Zaslechl jsem šramot dřív, než jsem otevřel oči - bylo mi jasné, že chtěl, abych ho slyšel

"Mohl jsi přijít dřív."

"Mohl jsi mě pozvat."

Ani jsem se nepohnul a nechal si rozepnout kalhoty. Snape se na okamžik zarazil, jako by zvažoval své možnosti, pak se sehnul, aby mě zul. Že by fetišista? Ne, boty i s ponožkami zahodil a stáhnul mi spodní prádlo. Aha, tak tohle tu ještě nebylo. Zachvěl jsem se. Rozepnul mi košili a shrnul mi ji z ramenou. Stál jsem tam úplně nahý a snažil se neucuknout před jeho pronikavýma očima. Vybavil jsem si každý letmý pohled do zrcadla od doby, co jsem se vrátil z Azkabanu. Vychrtlé, zničené tělo, a oči, které jsem nepoznával. Trhnul jsem rukou v podvědomé snaze zakrýt se.

"Já -"

"Sklapni." Odtáhl mou ruku. "Jsi krásný. Vždycky jsi býval. Jen jsi to tenkrát o sobě věděl."  
>Sklonil hlavu a olíznul mi krk.<p>

"Hezké."

Sklonil se znovu a tentokrát se přisál k bradavce. Vykřikl jsem a oběma rukama mu prohrábl vlasy. Dotýkání bylo příjemné. Dalo se to vydržet. Oh, dalo by se na to zvyknout, pomyslel jsem si, zatímco se jeho rty sunuly níž a níž. No ták, ty mizero, pomyslel jsem si, když rty přeskočily na vnitřní stranu stehna. Prosím.

Uchechtl se, takže jsem to zřejmě řekl nahlas. Rozhodným pohybem mě postrčil na postel a natáhl se nade mě, schválně tak, aby se naše slabiny ani nedotkly. S vypětím sil jsem se zeptal:

"Všiml sis, že jeden z nás je trochu moc oblečený?"

Místo odpovědi otevřel ústa a můj penis obklopilo horko a mokro a víření a sání.

Oh, Bože.

Prakticky jsem se zvedl z postele. Vím, že mi z úst vyletěl proud obscénností nebo něžností nebo jejich kombinace, a že jsem musel Snapea popadnout za vlasy, protože jeho ruka opatrně vyprostila mé prsty z hedvábných černých pramenů. Zvedl oči a podíval se na mě.

"Máš ve zvyku křičet, Blacku?"

"Jestli - co? Ne, samozřejmě, že ne," oddechoval jsem. Co mu mám říct, aby přestal mluvit a zaměstnal svou pusu tak úžasně, jako před chvilkou?

"Hm. Přesvědčíme se."

S tím zase sklonil hlavu, tempo pořád stejně mučivě pomalé. Plul jsem na obláčku klidné rozkoše, v oceánu potěšení, unášený proudem -

Ach. Můj. Bože.

Snapeův jazyk se bez varování pustil dál, jako cestička z ohně přes šourek, ale tam se nezastavil, pomalu obkroužil otvor do mého těla, omýval ho, olizoval, dráždil. Dobrý Bože, nikdy v životě jsem nic tak skvělého nepoznal. Z krku se mi vydralo vzlyknutí. Rozhodil jsem nohy jako nějaká děvka a prosil jsem o víc.

"Víc, Blacku?" Kdy se z mého jména stala něžnost?

Něco jsem vykoktal a doufal, že to bylo anglicky. Nejspíš ano, protože v příští chvíli se na můj otvor přitisklo něco teplého a kluzkého, jako olej. Jeho prsty opatrně přitlačily, ah, ne, to je moc -

"Uvolni se." Jeho ústa znovu sevřela můj penis, jazyk škádlivě přejížděl po žaludu. Pomalu do mě vnikl jeden prst, pak druhý. Ta napůl rozkoš, napůl bolest byla ostřejší a sladší, než co jsem za celý svůj sexuální život kdy poznal, bylo to málem -

Za víčky mi proletěl záblesk bílého světla, když Snape poprvé zavadil o moji prostatu. A pak ji začal masírovat, rytmicky pohyboval rukou tam a zpátky, prsty ustupovaly a zase vracely ve stejném tempu, jaké nasadila Snapeova ústa a oh oh oh moc moc moc. Do uší se mi prodralo zanaříkání, které muselo být mé vlastní, neboť Snapeova ústa byla zaměstnaná jinak. Prohnul jsem se jako luk a nadskočil na posteli, když mě zasáhlo vyvrcholení, a poprvé v životě se mi při orgasmu opravdu zatmělo před očima.

Když jsem se vzpamatoval, Snape ležel vedle mě a pozoroval mě tím svým neproniknutelným pohledem. Olíznul jsem si rty a v duchu pátral po přijatelném vysvětlení. Bohužel jsem nepřišel na nic, co by mi zachránilo důstojnost.

"No. Aspoň známe odpověď na tvoji otázku."

Pousmál se, vzal z nohou postele přehoz a chtěl mě přikrýt. Nedal jsem se.

"Sundej si šaty. Chci se tě dotknout. Prosím."

"To není nejlepší nápad."

"Proč ne?"

"Protože pochybuji, že bych se dokázal ovládnout."

"Čímž chceš říct?"

"Čímž chci říct, že je silně pravděpodobné, že dostat šanci, neudržím se zašukám tě do matrace. Nerad bych ti něco udělal."

Mé tělo se zřejmě rozhodlo, že pokud jde o Snapea, můj fyzický věk nebude hrát roli. Mělo by být nemožné, abych cítil notoricky známé příznaky nového vzrušení pouhých pět minut po dokonalém orgasmu, ale nakonec mi k tomu stačila jediná věta. Jenom slyšet to slovo,"šukat" ze Snapeových rtů, vyřčené jakoby nic, jakoby mimochodem, a koule se mi stahovaly.

"Kravina."

"Jak prosím?"

"Teď kecáš, a dobře to víš. Ty nechceš být nahý, tak to je. Prosím, Snape, nechej mě, abych se tě dotknul. Chci na sobě cítit tvou kůži. Ty nechceš?"

Položil mi ruku na prsa a prohrábl chlupy. "Ty ještě nevíš, co chceš, Blacku. Právě ses seznámil se svojí prostatou. Mohl bych být Brumbál a chtěl bys mě natírat olejem a cucat mi palce."

"Brumbálovy palce - ty teda víš, jak zkazit náladu. Tvůj vlastní vynález, co?"

"Co říct, dnešní jednání bylo dlouhé a nepříliš záživné."

"Udělej to pro mě." Sáhl jsem po límci jeho košile a chtěl jsem mu rozepnout knoflík. Zvedl ruku a sevřel mé zápěstí jako do svěráku.

"Dobře." Nechal jsem ruku klesnout a v duchu jsem přemýšlel, co jsem zahlédl v jeho očích - strach? Položil jsem dlaň na tvrdou bouli jeho erekce. "Můžu?" Kývnul. Dech se mu zadrhnul, když jsem mu rozepnul kalhoty a jeho brunátný penis vyskočil na světlo, nalitý krví a zvlhlý. Vypadal, jako by měl do pár vteřin vyvrcholit.

Položil jsem mu ruce na opasek. "Ano?" Zaváhal, pak přikývl a já jsem mu jedním pohybem stáhl kalhoty i se spodkami až ke kotníkům. Obrátil jsem pozornost i k botám a ponožkám, stejně jako on, když předtím svlékal mě, a taky abych získal naprosto volné pole působnosti. Zničeho nic se posadil a prudce oddechoval.

"Snape?"

"Promiň, Blacku, tohle nepůjde." Takový tón jsem od něj ještě neslyšel.

"Jak chceš." Opatrně jsem mu kalhoty zase natáhl, jen jeho penis zůstal trčet z rozepnutého poklopce. Snapeův dech se okamžitě zklidnil. "Proč mi neřekneš, co můžu zkusit, hm? Předtím sis to nechal udělat pusou - mohl bych zase?"

"Bože - ano."

Pomalu jsem ho olizoval, snažil jsem se co nejvíc uvolnit ústa, aby mi mohl narážet dozadu do krku. Snape zatím sténal a zatínal prsty do prostěradla. Kmital jsem jazykem po citlivém hrbolku a nesnesitelně pomalu klouzal ústy nahoru a dolů.

"Snape."

"Co?"

"Můžu ti udělat to, co jsi dělal mně?"

Naléhavě zavzlykl. "Prosím."

"Podej mi olej." Vtisknul mi do ruky malou lahvičku a já si naolejoval prsty, jako to předtím udělal on. Šel jsem podle té čerstvé vzpomínky jako podle mapy, jazykem přes jeho šourek až k těsnému, svraštělému otvoru. Neuvěřitelné, co pár kmitnutí jazyka s člověkem udělá. Napadlo mě, jen tak pokusně... špičkou jazyka jsem pronikl dovnitř. Snape zavrčel. Přitlačil jsem o něco víc, šukal jsem ho jazykem - zvuky, které Snape vydával, se nedaly označit za lidské. Napnul jsem prsty a vrazil je do něj.

Jeho tělo se zvedlo z postele a nějak se mu nechtělo zpátky. Příliš pozdě mi došlo, že jsem do něj vniknul moc brzy a naprosto nešetrně, jenže teď se jeho otvor kolem mých prstů svíral tak pevně, že jsem je nemohl ani vytáhnout. Zatraceně. Vážně jsem mu ublížil.

"Bože, Snape, promiň - "

"Nepřestávej, oh prosím, hlavně nepřestávej- "

Teprve pak jsem si uvědomil, že co vidím, je jeho vyvrcholení. Hned jsem vtáhl jeho penis do úst, polykal jsem tak rychle, jak jsem jenom dokázal, a zároveň jsem ho brutálním tempem šukal prsty, pořád dokola zasahujíc to úžasné místečko, které našel u mě. Jeho orgasmus se zdál nekonečný, ale já jsem ho neopustil ani na vteřinu, dokud jsem z něj nedostal poslední kapku. Když se zhroutil na záda, položil jsem si hlavu na jeho prsa a poslouchal, jak se mu zklidňuje srdce. Zcela proti mé vůli se mi klížila víčka.

Když jsem se probudil, bylo nad ránem. Snapeovi se nějak povedlo vyprostit se z mého objetí, aniž by mne probudil. Hřála mě deka a v krbu vesele plápolal oheň. Místo, abych ještě spal, jsem se zabalil do přikrývky, lehce načichlé po sexu, a usadil se k ohni, abych přemýšlel.


	2. Chapter 2

Počtvrté jsem se já dotknul jeho.

Tenkrát ráno jsem musel odejít zase na jih, ale za čtrnáct dní jsem se vrátil. Po tom, co jsem podal hlášení Albusovi, jsem zamířil rovnou do mého obvyklého pokoje, aniž bych se na chvilku zastavil u Remuse. Nejspíš jsem si nechtěl přiznat, že on nebyl tím, za kým jsem přišel. Milovaný, sladký Moony. Co je těžší - zjistit, že váš nejbližší přítel je vlkodlak, nebo že je buzerant? V Anglii, hádejte třikrát.

Čekal jsem ve Snapeově bytě, než se vrátí z večeře, které já se neúčastnil. Vloupat se k němu domů mě stálo míň času, než bych předpokládal. Mé aktivity během posledních pár měsíců mě naučily hezkou řádku věcí, které se v Bradavicích nepřednáší - zvláště co se překonávaní magických zábran týká - a dnes večer mi to přišlo k užitku. Jestli se lekl, když mě našel ve svém nejmilejším křesle, nedal to najevo ani mrknutím.

"Blacku." Praštil svou knihou o stůl. "Poučovat tě o základní slušnosti je zcela zbytečné, že?"

"Jak vidíš. Jak se máš, Snape?"

"Zajímá tě odpověď, nebo sis přišel pro něco jiného?"

"No, když už o tom začínáš... Když jsem tu byl naposled, zmiňoval ses o mém zašukání do matrace. Nabídka pořád platí?"

"Jak vidím, budu se muset napít." Vytáhl láhev whiskey z kabinetu, nalil si panáka a hned ho taky vypil.

"Taky si dám, díky."

S povzdechem mi nalil na prst Ogdenky. "Sklenka ti vyhovuje, nebo mám radši sehnat misku pro psa?"

"Kdepak, jediné, do čeho se chci pustit jazykem, jsi ty." Věnoval jsem mu svůj nejzářivější úsměv a jedním hltem polknul whiskey.

"Tak trošku štětka, nezdá se ti?"

"Divíš se?" Odložil jsem svou sklenku a udělal pár kroků k němu. "Poslední dva týdny jsem strávil děláním věcí, které bych si nejradši vůbec nepamatoval. Což nejspíš platí i pro tebe, alespoň dle posledních aktivit Smrtijedů soudě. Vymazal bych si paměť, bohužel, Albus mé vzpomínky potřebuje. Takže, abych to uzavřel, právě teď mám zájem jen o tři věci, a to je vydatný alkohol, vydatný spánek a vydatný sex. Ne nezbytně v tomto pořadí."

"Jak neodolatelně výmluvné pozvání. Konečně začínám chápat, proč jsi býval tak oblíbený."

Přistoupil jsem k němu a otřel své boky o jeho. "Řekni, že to nechceš, Snape."

O minutu později se mé šaty válely na zemi a já ve Snapeově posteli. Bezostyšně sténající, mohl bych dodat, jakmile se jeho ústa dotkla mého krku, bradavek, dokonce podkolenních jamek, pro Krista, ale ani se nepříbližila k místu, kde bych je potřeboval nejvíc. Právě kreslil jazykem cestičku pod mým pupkem, když jsem ho odstrčil.

"Snape. Dost." S námahou jsem se snažil zklidnit dech. Než jsem sem šel, byl jsem pevně odhodlaný tentokrát se nedat. A jak to dopadlo - zase pod ním ležím na zádech. Položil jsem prsty na nejvrchnější knoflíček jeho límce. "Prosím."

Pomalu přikývl. Rozepnul jsem mu první knoflík, pak druhý, třetí, beze spěchu. Brzy bylo sako pryč a košile rozepnutá až k pasu. Snape zíral někam do dálky. Většího povzbuzení než mrtvolné ztuhlosti se mi zřejmě nedostane. Začal jsem mu rozepínat kalhoty, už se nebránil a nechal si svléknout všechno. Položil jsem ho zpátky na postel, abych se na něj podíval. Byl duchem naprosto nepřítomen. Co má sakra za problém?

Položil jsem k němu na bok, svoji erekci přitiskl na jeho stehno - a on se ani nehnul. Zasypal jsem jeho hrudník polibky - zamrkal, ale pořád ležel bez hnutí. No dobře. Lehl jsem si na něj, hladil ho konečky prstů, mnul jsem jeho bradavky, dokud neztvrdly. Jeho tělo spolupracovalo, ale v očích měl čirou paniku. Naklonil jsem se ještě blíž, abych mu mohl šeptat rovnou do ucha.

"Jsi nádherný, víš o tom? Jednou mě zničíš. Máš ponětí, co všechno bych s tebou chtěl dělat? Co jsem si představoval?" Pošeptal jsem mu každou lahodnou nemravnost, kterou jsem znal, utkal jsem sladkou píseň o šukání a slůvko za slůvkem mu ji šeptal do ucha. Přirazil jsem k němu boky a málem jsem se udělal jen z toho, že se naše penisy dotkly. Bylo to přesně tak úžasné, jako v mých představách. A právě, když jsem si pomyslel, že už to nevydržím, natáhl po mně ruce a se zasténáním mě přitiskl k sobě.

Převrátil mě na břicho a bez varování vnikl do mě, jako by přišel o rozum, oh Bože, bolelo to, bolelo to víc, než bych si kdy dokázal představit, ale pak mě začal uklidňovat, tiše na mě mluvil a líbal, olizoval a okusoval můj krk, zatímco si mě bral. Protáhl ruku pod naše těla, začal hladit můj penis v rytmu se svými přírazy a já jsem byl ztracený, naprosto ztracený, orgasmus mě smetl tak, že jsem jen lapal po dechu. Teprve potom se Snape přestal kontrolovat, přirážel rychle a tvrdě, na uchu jsem cítil horký dech s každým jeho zasténáním a když vyvrcholil, vyždímal poslední záchvěv i ze mě.

Opatrně ze mě vyklouzl, ale já jsem ho přitiskl zpátky k sobě. Bože, měl jsem pocit, jako by mi s jeho penisem vyjela z těla i páteř. Zažil jsem lepší vyvrcholení, než bych považoval za fyzicky možné, a jediné, na co jsem dokázal myslet, bylo, kdy si to zopakujeme. Bolestí a rozkoší jsem se rozpustil jako kostka ledu a všechno, co jsem si myslel, že vím o sexu a svém těle, vyletělo z okna. Pootočil jsem hlavu a hledal jeho rty. Zavadil jsem přitom o čerstvé strniště. Mm. To taky není špatné.

Otočil jsem se na záda a sázel mu polibky na čelist, přes bradu až na spánek a zase zpátky. S ospalým úsměvem jsem zvedl hlavu, abych ho políbil na rty.

Odtrhl se.

Zarazil jsem uprostřed pohybu. Nedíval se na mě. Těsně před tím, než se mé rty dotkly jeho, zahlédl jsem v jeho očích záblesk znechucení, který vzápětí zamaskoval. Do hajzlu. Něco studeného a těžkého se mi usadilo v žilách.

Vstal jsem a oblékl jsem se tak normálně, jak jen s bolavým zadkem bylo možné. Ani se na mě nepodíval, cítil jsem to. Otevřel jsem dveře. Ten parchant se mě vůbec nepokusil zastavit.

Zbytek večera jsem strávil U tří košťat s Remusem a pil jsem trochu víc, než bych možná měl. Cokoliv, jen abych zapomněl na Snapeovy oči, na úšklebek, se kterým se ode mě odtrhl. Remus vesele žvanil o škole a o svých studentech a bůh ví, o čem ještě. Dával jsem pozor jen na to, abych nezapomínal ve vhodné momenty kývnout. Nakonec se Remus odmlčel a jen se díval, jak se nalévám.

"Víš," začal, "mně můžeš říct cokoliv, kdybys chtěl. Cokoliv."

"Já vím, Moony." Vyhýbal jsem se jeho očím, zakaleným smutkem - pořád stejným co ho znám, co nám bylo jedenáct. "Posledních pár dní mi dalo zabrat, nic víc. Jsem rád, že si od toho chvilku odpočinu."

"Takže se tady zdržíš?"

Zatočil jsem svou sklenkou. "Nevím."

"Aha. No, až o tom budeš chtít mluvit, víš, kde mě najdeš."

Připotácel jsem se do svého pokoje jen pár hodin před svítáním. Rosmerta mi nalévala dlouho po tom, co mě měla vyhodit na ulici. Vždycky pro mě mívala slabost. Velkou. A jaká bývala milenka! Celá oblá a měkká a hladká a horká, s hebkými rty -

Na rty nemysli.

Souboj s klíči jsem vzdal a prakticky se svalil na kobereček v předsíni, když alohamorované dveře uhnuly pod mojí váhou a otevřely se. Snape, usazený u krbu a čekající na mě, mě zřejmě neměl udivit.

"Jsi opilý."

"Co mě prozradilo?"

Viděl jsem, jak se mu rozšířily nozdry. Zřejmě mám větší špičku, než jsem myslel. "Kolik jsi vypil?"

"Promiň mi to, holka, já už jsem zase prochlastal prachy na nájem. To ten zatracený démon alkoholu mě svedl na scestí." Zhroutil jsem se do křesla v záchvatu smíchu.

"Sobrietatis." Vytáhl hůlku dřív, než jsem ho stačil zarazit.

"Ale k čertu, Snape! Teď abych zas začal od začátku." Než se pokoj usadil do svých obvyklých čtyř stěn, na moment se rozhoupal a zatočil, jako vždycky po kouzle na vystřízlivění. Tohle zaklínadlo stoprocentně vynalezl sadista. Nebo nějaká čarodějka, co kdysi před pár stoletími měla všeho tak akorát. Patrně choť některého z mých předků.

"Rád bych ti něco vysvětlil, ale ne, když jsi opilý."

"Co vysvětlil?"

Díval se na své ruce. "Jisté věci jsou pro mě náročné."

"Možná jsem teď střízlivý - a všimni si, že neděkuju - ale pořád únavou nevidím. Budeš muset být trošku konkrétnější. O čem to sakra mluvíš?"

"O tom, proč jsi dnes večer ode mě odešel."

"Odešel jsem, protože sex skončil. Bylo to úžasné, opravdu, orgasmus mého života - což ti patrně neuniklo. Takže nemám jedinou stížnost. A teď, pokud jsi nepřinesl něco k pití, abych zas mohl začít dělat na své opici, laskavě mě nechej v klidu vychrápat."

"Jistě. Omlouvám se, že jsem vyrušoval."

Mávnul jsem rukou. "Je ti odpuštěno."

S rukou na klice zaváhal a otočil se ke mně. "Jen jsem chtěl říct, že sis nejspíš něco špatně vyložil. Možná sis myslel, že - že jsem -"

Zíral jsem. To se jen tak nepoštěstí, přistihnout Snapea, kterému došla slova.

"Ne, nemyslel, Snape. Prostě mě překvapilo, že mi strčíš jazyk do prdele, ale pusu bys mi nedal, toť vše. No, vlastně mě to ani tak nepřekvapilo, koneckonců, znám důvod."

"Ano? A jaký je?"

"Dle mého názoru není problém zapomenout, že šukáš Siriuse Blacka, když se mu nemusíš dívat do ksichtu. Já jsem tě, jak se říká, postavil nevítané realitě tváří v tvář."

"Tohle si myslíš?"

"Chceš snad říct, že se pletu?"

Znovu si začal pečlivě prohlížet své dlaně. "Blacku. Zkrátka je - existuje pár věcí, které jsem nikdy nedělal. S nikým."

"Tak moment. Jsem ještě pořád ovíněný, nebo jsi mi právě sdělil, že jsi v životě nebyl políbený?" Zřejmě jsem ještě měl trochu v krvi, protože jsem se nad tím skoro-rýmem uchechtnul. Kouzlo na vystřízlivění, sluší se podotknout, vás nezbaví opilosti za vteřinu a prostě jen tak. Funguje na tom principu, že vám zrychlí metabolismus a vaše tělo se s alkoholem vypořádá stejně, jako by to udělalo normálně - jen mnohem rychleji. Což říkám na svou obranu.

Snape pomalu vstal. "Dobrou noc, Blacku."

"Ne, počkej. Počkej." Položil jsem ruku na dveře, aby mi neutekl. "Ty mi chceš říct, že při všech svých sexuálních zkušenostech ses nikdy s nikým nelíbal?"

"Ne. To jsem nikdy nedělal."

"No tohle. Bože, zníš jako neprovdaná tetička. Řekni to, Snape. Řekni 'líbat se.' No tak, dělej."

"Tato konverzace je zcela absurdní, a já se na ní odmítám dále podílet."

"Lí - bá - ní. Aneb líbačka. Cucání. Cicmání. Muckání. Francouzák. Nic ti to neříká?"

"Odcházím."

"Oh, v žádném případě. Nejdřív tě musím deflorovat, ty sexy zvíře."

"Nechej toho."

"No tak, miláčku, slibuju, že se ti to bude líbit. Nebudeme dělat nic, co bys nechtěla, přísahám."

"Přestaň se řehtat."

"Oh, pojď sem, ty." Naklonil jsem se k němu a opřel se čelem o to jeho. "Abys věděl, nikdy jsem se nelíbal s chlapem. Takže co já vím, třeba mi to vůbec nepůjde. Uklidňuje mě akorát to, že ty stejně nepoznáš rozdíl." Vyšel jsem mu vstříc a náhle jsem si uvědomil, že se poprvé nemusím při líbání sklánět. Snape měřil stopětaosmdesát, jako já. Polibek v rovině. Přeběhl mi mráz po zádech.

"Stalo se něco?"

"Nic."

"Řekni."

"Jsme stejně vysocí. Prostě... příjemná změna, nic víc."

"Oh."

Přitiskl jsem rty na jeho ústa. Vdechl jsem jeho vůni - hřebíček, heřmánek... a pod nimi něco ostřejšího. Kafr. Najednou jsem si přál, abych si předtím odpustil ta kvanta cigaret. Třeba mu budou vadit. Přejel jsem po jeho rtech, pootevřely se. Jeho ústa byla měkčí, než jsem čekal, jeho rty pevnější. Naše jazyky se setkaly, a já ten impuls cítil až ve slabinách. Pomalu jsem kroužil jazykem v jeho ústech, mapoval je. Napodobil můj pohyb a naše jazyky brzy hladce klouzaly jeden přes druhý, zrychlil se nám dech, sevření rukou zesílilo.

Odtáhl jsem se, abych se na něj podíval. 'Políbený' mu slušelo. Jeho napuchlé rty se vlhce leskly, oči měl přivřené... A pak mě přišpendlil ke zdí a vrazil mi jazyk do úst. Velmi slušné, na začátečníka. Trošku agresivní, dobře, ale já si rozhodně nestěžoval.

Ne, to ani náhodou - zvlášť, když začal kolébat boky v rytmu s jemnými přírazy svého jazyka. Tomu se říká bystrý žák. Odstrčil jsem ho a zhluboka se nadechl.

"Dělám to špatně?"

"Bože, ne. Jen bych chtěl víc."

Svléknout se do naha tentokrát nebyl problém.

"Postel," zaskřehotal jsem ochraptěle.

"Zeď je blíž."

"Říká ten, co si o ni neodírá záda." Postrčil jsem ho na postel a vylezl za ním. "Bože, já tě chci." Můj penis přejel po tom jeho a já jsem zasténal. "Snape, chci tě mít, jako ty sis vzal mě. Co mám dělat?"

Natáhl se na podlahu pro svůj hábit a z kapsy vyndal lahvičku oleje.

"Někdo si tady hodně věřil, že jeho omluva bude přijatá."

"To nebyla omluva, nýbrž vysvětlení."

"Jak chceš."

Naolejoval jsem si ruku a chystal jsem se začít jedním prstem, ale Snape mě zastavil.

"Ne. Prostě to udělej."

"Určitě?"

"Stoprocentně. Bože. Jen... nechci se při tom dívat do matrace."

Pronikl jsem do něj jediným pohybem. Napůl se zvedl z postele, s přidušeným výkřikem a hlavou zvrácenou dozadu. Trochu jsem couvnul, abych znovu přirazil, ale on nadzvedl boky a vyšel mi vstříc. Kriste Ježíši, tohle bylo intenzivní. Kroužek svalů pevně svíral můj penis a těsné horko mě vtahovalo dovnitř, hlouběji - už jsem nedokázal řídit své pohyby, prostě jsem divoce přirážel, jak mě napadlo. Snape mě povzbuzoval nějakým jazykem, který jsem ani nepoznával. V náhlém záchvatu inspirace jsem popadl jeho penis, houpající se mezi našimi těly, a zatáhl.

"Ah, Bože - Blacku, ano, ano - "

Přirážel jsem celou svojí silou, mé koule ho plácaly po zadku. Zrychlil jsem ruku na jeho penisu a viděl jsem, že se mu varlata stahují. Snažil jsem se počkat, než vyvrcholí, ale nešlo to, byl tak nádherný, když se udělal, jeho semeno mi vytrysklo na ruku a jeho tělo se znovu a znovu svíralo kolem mého penisu a já se s posledním přírazem připojil k němu, s šokem jsem si uvědomil, že se staženým hrdlem vykřikl mé jméno, moje vlastní jméno, znovu a znovu -

"Siriusi! Siriusi, Siriusi. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

"Siriusi! Siriusi!"

Harry třásl bezvládným tělem svého kmotra a snažil se ho odvléct ze Snapeova hrudníku. Snape se posadil, lapal po dechu jako ryba na suchu, kašlal a prudce oddechoval. "Siriusi! Prober se!"

Snape vyskočil na nohy a rychle se rozhlédl: prázdná ošetřovna, kotlík pořád ještě zahalený mrakem prapodivných výparů, krátká zahnutá dýka, polomrtvý Black v Harryho náruči. Popadl nůž a dřepnul si k těm dvěma.

"Zakloňte mu hlavu, rychle!"

Snape Harryho odstrčil, sám Blacka popadl a zaklonil mu hlavu až tak, že se mu samovolně otevřela ústa. Strašlivým pohybem nože si rozřízl předloktí, krev vystříkla na Harryho brýle a košili, na Siriusova prsa. Přitiskl zmasakrovanou ruku na Siriusova ústa a Harry se málem pozvracel, když se Sirius přisál a začal pít. Snape mumlal neznámá slova, která Harrymu nezněla jako zaříkadla. Krev stékala Siriusovi z koutků po tvářích, na podlaze kolem jeho krku se začínaly tvořit loužičky, a on přesto dál hladově sál a polykal. Snape se zakymácel a s výkřikem odtrhl svou paži od jeho rtů.

"Integumentum reparo."

Snape zvedl obočí, když Harry namířil svou hůlku na jeho paži a zacelil ránu. "Dobrá práce, Pottere. Vidím, že jste měl náročný večer."

Sirius se na podlaze pohnul a začal vykašlávat kapky krve. Ozvaly se neodbytné rány, jako by někdo bušil na dveře holí.

**ooooo**

Takže to by bylo pětkrát, jestli počítám správně. A poprvé, co jsme spolu zůstali spát, což bylo na ostří nože. Někdy nad ránem jsme odpadli a když jsem se vzbudil, pořád tam ležel. Naše paže se dotýkaly, nohy hozené jedna přes druhou, dvě hřívy tmavých vlasů smíchané. Hlavou mi prolétla vzpomínka na dva černovlasé chlapce, propletené v podobném objetí. Tření a přirážení. Orgasmy se zaťatými zuby, rám postele nesměl ani zaskřípat.

_Ššš. Remus nás uslyší._

_Po přeměně? Dobrý vtip. Bude spát jako zabitý nejmíň do soboty._

Sobota. Byla dnes. Neochotně jsem pootevřel oko. Oknem se dovnitř draly ostré sluneční paprsky. Matko milosrdná, nepochybuju, že ta bezcitná osoba, která vynalezla kouzlo na vystřízlivění, se schválně postarala, aby na kocovinu nemělo nejmenší vliv.

"Na co jsi myslel?" Snapeův baryton. Takže už byl taky vzhůru, Čekal jsem, že se hned odtáhne, ale ani se nepohnul.

"Kdy?" Zeptal jsem se ochraptěle.

"Teď. Ale jestli nechceš, nemusíš mi to říkat."

"Oh." Zavrtěl jsem se, a on mě okamžitě pustil, ale já jsem jeho ruce opatrně vrátil zpátky na místo. "Na něco jsem si vzpomněl. Škola a tak."

"Potter?"

"Možná."

"Takže on je příčinou tvých žalostně nedostatečných zkušeností v oblasti sodomie?"

"Ani nevím, co mě uráží nejvíc."

Tiše se uchehtl. Napadlo mě, že tohle bylo vůbec poprvé, co slyším ze Snapeových úst pobavený zvuk. Ze Snapeových úst. A že to byla nějaká ústa. Zavřel jsem oči a vzpomínal, co ta ústa se mnou prováděla včera v noci. Dneska ráno. Nebo kdy přesně.

_Si říkám, že bych na vánoční ples pozval Lily Evansovou. Trochu z mojí ligy, já vím, ale ne zas tak moc, že bych neměl šanci, hm?_

_Hm._

_Co je? Chtěl jsi ji taky pozvat?_

_Ne, jenom - oh, to máš fuk._

_Oh no ták, Paddy. Prostě pozvi tu její pěknou kamarádku - Violet, nebo tak nějak? - a můžeme jít spolu._

_Jasně, Jamie. Ale nemusíme to řešit zrovna teď, že ne? Nepřijde mi, že by se to dvakrát hodilo, když jsi nahý v mojí posteli._

_Prosím tě, jen proto, že se spolu občas uděláme, snad nejsme nějaké buzny. Haha, umíš si to představit?_

Snape vstal a protáhl se. "Sobota nebo ne, čeká se, že se ukážu na snídani. Předpokládám, že dokud jsi tady, Albus chce, abys nevystrkoval hlavu?"

"Tak jsem to pochopil. Řeknu skřítkům, aby mi něco přinesli. Nebo ještě radši budu spát."

Snape po mně hodil mé šaty. "Vstávej, lenochu. Jestli trpíš, aspoň si příště vezmeš ponaučení."

"Vsadím se, že tě vychovali sadisti. Nebo presbyteriáni."

Hořce se ušklíbl a zmizel - dokonale oblečený - dřív, než já jsem se stačil vzpamatovat. Načasování se ukázalo mimořádně šťastné, protože sotva se za Snapem zaklaply dveře, v mém krbu se objevila Albusova hlava.

"Siriusi, chlapče. Doufám, že jsem tě nevzbudil."

"Ne, nespím. Děje se něco?"

"Bohužel. Potřeboval bych, abys dnes zase vyrazil na jih. Bude to možné?"

"Jistě, Albusi."

**ooooo**

Vrátil jsem se za měsíc. Jako obvykle jsem nejdřív zamířil do Albusovy pracovny. Když jsem vstoupil, Snape už tam byl - pozdravil mě zdvořilým kývnutím hlavy. Albus ho vyzval, ať zůstane, a mně nabídl čaj s citrónem. Nechutný. Po tolika týdnech v Tichošlápkově těle mi vždycky chvilku trvá zvyknout si zas na lidské jídlo.

Stručně jsem prolétl všechno, co se mi podařilo zjistit - jak na ministerstvu, tak od různých skupinek Smrtijedů. Nic zvlášť pozoruhodného, kromě jedné drobnosti.

"A pak mluvili o nějaké knize."

"Knize?" Albus se zatvářil zmateně.

"Macnair a Rosier stáli v jedné zapadlé uličce a šeptali si něco o knize, po které se jejich pán shání. Macnair říkal, že ji určitě 'furt má ten zrádce, ale pán zla ji z něho dostane.' Toť vše, pak zas pokračovali o obvyklých věcech. Lovení mudlů, topení štěňat a tak dále."

Albus a Snape si nenápadně vyměnili rychlé pohledy, pak Albus zamyšleně kývnul. "Dobře, děkuji, Siriusi. Nejspíš o nic nejde, ale člověk nikdy neví, která drobnost může být nakonec řešením celé skládačky. Ale teď už si běž odpočinout a pořádně se najíst, chlapče, vypadáš hrozně. Doprovodil bys ho, Severusi?"

"Jistě, Albusi." Snape se zdvořile uklonil jako vždycky a odvedl mě z ředitelny. Chvilku trvalo, než jsem si uvědomil, že zřejmě nejdeme do pokoje pro hosty, ale dolů do sklepení. Snape otevřel dveře své pracovny a já jsem vstoupil. Sotva jsem měl čas otočit se, když se na mě vrhnul a začal mě hladově líbat.

Zvedl jsem ruce a přitiskl ho k sobě. Od vášnivých polibků není k sexu daleko, a já bych tu krátkou vzdálenost rád překonal. Potřeboval jsem úlevu, a to hned. Jako by to vycítil, Snape položil ruku na moji erekci. Za pár vteřin už byl ohnutý přes stůl a já do něj přirážel. Tentokrát se nezdálo, že by mu vadilo být ke mně zády.

"Skvělý," zamumlal jsem mu do ucha. "Jsi úžasný, tak úžasný, Bože, pořád jsem na tebe myslel -"

Pootočil hlavu, přitiskl své rty na moje - a víc jsem nepotřeboval. Vyvrcholili jsem společně, těžký vzduch prosycený sténáním a vůní sexu. Zhroutil jsem se na jeho zpocená záda, neschopný pohybu nebo souvislé myšlenky. Natáhl jsem se a vzal ho za ruku.

"Blacku."

"Mm."

"Těší mě, že máš pohodlí, ale já tu umírám na rozdrcení."

"Promiň." Ustoupil jsem a sesunul se zpátky do jeho křesla. Natáhl si svůj hábit a odešel do salonu, odkud se za okamžik vrátil s velkou sklenicí vody. Vděčně jsem se napil, šťastný, že se zbavím pachuti z čaje. Jak to mohl poznat?

Snape se posadil do druhého křesla a zamyšleně si bubnoval prsty.

"Divím se, že to dokážeš."

"Myslet?"

"Sedět." Zvedl oči v sloup. "Snape. Kdo je ten zrádce, co o něm mluvili?"

"Patrně já."

Odložil jsem sklenku s vodou a zamračil se. "Ty? Ty si vážně myslíš, že Voldemort jde po tobě? Macnaira s Rosierem jsem slyšel před čtyřmi dny. Už si tě od té doby zavolal?"

"Ne, ale čekám to každou chvilku. Ale o nic nejde, vážně. Možná mě podezíral už nějakou dobu. Je strašně nepředvídatelný, dokonce i pro mě."

"A ta knížka, co je to zač? Máš ji?"

Zaváhal. Pak vstal a došel ke knihovně, odkud vytáhl obrovský zaprášený svazek.

"Voldemort zatoužil po Lektvárech nejmocnějších?"

"Ne. Voldemort zatoužil po tomhle." Sáhl do prostoru za knihou a objevil se malý, v kůži vázaný zápisník, podobný těm, které běžně používají studenti, jen poněkud sešlý věkem. Hodil mi ho.

Zběžně jsem notes prolistoval a zmateně se zamračil. "Tohle jsou recepty na lektvary. Dost staré, zdá se. K čemu Voldemort potřebuje tvoje poznámky ze školy?"

"To nejsou žádné poznámky ze školy, což bys věděl, kdybys aspoň jedinou hodinu lektvarů v Bradavicích neprospal. Jedná se o výsledky výzkumu, který mi zadal, když jsem se před dvaceti lety poprvé dal ke Smrtijedům. Právě kvůli tomu výzkumu mě tenkrát vzal."

Nikdy jsem Snapea neslyšel mluvit o jeho mládí aktivního smrtijeda. Nejdřív jsem ho chtěl vyslýchat, ale rozmyslel jsem se. Takže Voldemort ho oslovil jako schopného lektvaristu. No jistě. U Snapea je vždycky nejlepší zahrát na ješitnost. Ješitnost nikoliv neoprávněnou, tedy pokud mé nevědomé oko mohlo soudit z těchto poznámek. Vypadaly příšerně složitě. Díval se, jak obracím stránky.

"Vypadá to úžasně, Snape, ale nerozumím tomu ani zbla. Proč ty poznámky tak nutně potřebuje?"

"On je 'nutně nepotřebuje', jde mu jen o jedinou věc, tu samou, o kterou usiluje už od šestnácti. V tom sešitě se nachází cíl a smysl jeho existence."

"Což je?"

Vytrhl mi zápisník z ruky a otočil ho na poslední stranu. "Čti."

Četl jsem od začátku do konce, pak ještě jednou. Cítil jsem, jak mi z tváří mizí krev. "Nemožné."

"Tvrzení, které jsem měl před dvaceti lety vyvrátit. Jak vůbec víš, že to není možné?" Vstal a začal přecházet po místnosti. "Tom Riddle měl nápad, který stál za zamyšlení. Co to znamená, být kouzelníkem, mít moc, kterou máme? Dostali jsme ji snad proto, aby nám usnadnila těch pár mizerných let života, než se rozpadneme na prach jako každý druhý? Není snad všechna naše moudrost nic víc, než pár cirkusových triků? Rozhodl se porozumět věcem, jaké tě v Bradavicích ani na žádné jiné škole nenaučí. V jakém zásadním bodě se lišíme od zbytku světa? Jaké ontologické příčiny vedly k tomu, že jsme jiní?"

Snape byl rozrušený, mnul si ruce za zády. "Kde jsou hranice naší moci? Jsou vůbec nějaké? A jestli ano, kdo je určil? Během tisícileté historie nám nikdo nedal odpověď. Vzali jsme mudlovskou metafyziku a přijali ji za svou, protože jsme příliš slabí a omezení a zbabělí, než abychom se odvážili pomyslet na možné alternativy." Zastavil se. "Za posledních sto let mudlovský svět posunul své hranice na doraz. Se svojí primitivní technologií se dokázali přiblížit božské dokonalosti, zatímco my jsme se ani nehnuli, příliš vyděšení vlastním stínem, než abychom v sobě našli byť jen desetinu kuráže, jakou musí mít i ten nejbezvýznamnější mudlovský vědec, který zkoumá hranice naší existence. Tom Riddle chtěl tohle změnit."

Těžce dosedl do křesla. "Nebo alespoň mě o tom přesvědčil. Jakmile se výzkum rozběhl, pochopil jsem - Riddle si usmyslel, že existuje jen jediná hranice, kterou musí překonat, jediná překážka, hodná pokoření."

"Smrt." Můj hlas zněl slabě.

"A jako poslední nepřítel bude poražena smrt." *)

"To říkával?"

"Svatý Pavel, ty beznadějný nevzdělanče." Sepnul prsty. "Pozoruhodná na křesťanství, a také důvodem, proč se toto náboženství tak hodí pro kouzelníky, je jeho hlavní myšlenka, uchovaná i pod nánosem staletí výmyslů. Myšlenka, že smrt ve skutečnosti není přirozeným zakončením života, ale jeho brutálním a nežádoucím přerušením. Rozumíš, že jsme nebyli stvořeni, abychom umírali. Většina mudlů už zapomněla. Proměnili pohřby v oslavy života, žal rozpitvali na atomy a píšou příručky, jak se s ním vypořádat. Ale za starých časů to tak nebývalo."

"A ty jsi to dokázal. Tys ji porazil."

"Pouze teoreticky, samozřejmě. A vycházel jsem z vědomostí civilizací mnohem starších, než je ta naše. Sám jsem vlastně neudělal vůbec nic."

"Ale víš, že to funguje."

"Ano," řekl tiše. "Věřím, že ano. Což zjevně i on."

"Takže když jsi odešel od Smrtijedů, tohle sis vzal s sebou?"

Kývnul. "Předal jsem to Albusovi, i s celým příběhem, který jsi právě slyšel. Vrátil mi ten sešit s tím, že ho mám zničit."

"Ale to jsi neudělal."

"Ale to jsem neudělal."

"A Voldemort se to teď nějak domákl."

"Spekuluješ. Nemůžeme vědět, jestli ten zrádce, o kterém mluvili, jsem já. Voldemort je těžký paranoik, podezírá ze zrady každého. A mohli mluvit o jakékoliv jiné knize. Nemá smysl dělat ukvapené závěry."

"Snape." Nevěřícně jsem zakroutil hlavou. "Ty víš, že se tam nemůžeš vrátit. Tohle je ta kniha, kterou chce, a ty to víš."

"Nic takového nevím." Vstal a zase začal chodit tam a zpátky. "Jak by se dozvěděl, že sešit ještě existuje? Řekl jsem mu, když jsem se před dvěma lety připlazil zpátky k jeho nohám, že Brumbál mě přinutil všechno zničit, a on mi uvěřil. Proč by měl být najednou přesvědčený o opaku?"

"Pettigrew," zašeptal jsem. "Musí to být on. Zatraceně, Snape, žil s tím mladým Weasleym na hradě tři roky. Říkáš mi, že věděl, o co jste se s Voldemortem tenkrát před lety pokoušeli, a nenapadlo ho prohledat ti kancelář? To si vážně myslíš, že existuje šance, že ta krysa by to nenašla? Stoprocentně jen čekal na nejvhodnější moment kdy ti podrazit nohy, Snape. Já ho znám, věř mi. Vím, jak přemýšlí. On je přesně ten typ, který by žárlil na důvěru, kterou ti jeho pán dává, a nenáviděl by tě za to. Jestli jsi v nebezpečí, pak kvůli němu."

Snape ztuhnul, ve tváři strnulý výraz. Začal si mnout levé předloktí. Oba jsme zírali na stejné místo na jeho rukávu.

"Ne. Ne to rovnou zapomeň, Snape. Víš, že nesmíš odejít."

"Nemám na výběr."

"Ne. Ne. Běž za Albusem. Pojďme hned. Dáme mu tu knížku. Něco vymyslí."

"Máš ponětí, kolik let se už Albus snaží znamení zla vymazat? Nemůžu nepřijít, když zavolá, i kdybych chtěl. Můžu to maximálně chvilku oddalovat. Nemluvě o tom," dodal trochu mírněji, "jak dlouho myslíš, že tento hrad a děti v něm zůstanou v bezpečí před jeho hněvem, když nepůjdu?"

"To mě nezajímá. Na nikom z nich mi nezáleží. Prosím, hlavně nechoď."

"Ale záleží." Vrátil knihu zpátky na své místo a vzal si z věšáku plášť. U dveří se zastavil. "Dobrou noc, Blacku."

"Počkej." Můj přiškrcený hlas mě rozzlobil. Udělal jsem dva kroky, přitiskl jsem se ke Snapeovi a políbil jsem ho, jako jsem v životě nikoho nelíbal, dlaněmi jsem objímal jeho tmavou hlavu, jazykem divoce vnikal do jeho úst. Dýchal jsem ho. Dal jsem do toho polibku každé nevyřčené slovo, každou emoci, kterou jsem si nedovolil cítit, a on to všechno přijal. Jakmile jsem skončil a nezbyl mi už žádný argument, odtáhl se ode mě a pozorně se mi podíval do očí.

"Siriusi," řekl. Hlas mu na sykavkách lehce zadrhával.

"Severusi."

Pak odešel, a já jsem ho nemohl zastavit. Šestkrát.

* * *

><p>Poznámka překladatele:<p>

*) Pavel z Tarsu, První list Korintským. V mém překladu. (V případě zájmu verš hledejte pod 1 Kor 15:26.) S.L.


	4. Chapter 4

"Myslím, že se probouzí."

Madam Pomfreyová přispěchala k posteli, oblým bokem odstrčila Harryho z cesty a sklonila se nad svým pacientem, aby lépe posoudila jeho stav.

"Myslím, že máte pravdu, drahoušku. Raději pošlete pro pana ředitele, chtěl být okamžitě informován. A ostatní se také nemůžou dočkat, až se dozví, jak na tom je."

Sirius slyšel hlasy jakoby z velké dálky. Jako by všichni mluvili přes chomáč vaty. Pak se někam vytratili, nebo možná on zase sklouznul do bezvědomí. Hlasy mohly zmizet na dvě minuty, ale klidně taky na dvě hodiny. Slabě vnímal rytmický, chraplavý zvuk, ale když ho chtěl poslouchat, rozbolela ho hlava. Pořádně se soustředil a zjistil, že ten zvuk je jeho vlastní dýchání.

"Siriusi?"

Pokusně otevřel nejdřív jedno oko, pak i druhé. Shora na něj nahlížel Brumbál. Netvářil se, jako by mu chtěl nabídnout bonbón. Harry ho držel za ruku. A Remus z druhé strany. McGonagallová, za ní Brumbál. Snape... kde je Snape?

Prudce se posadil a pokoj se s ním zatočil.

"Ne tak zhurta, Blacku." Něčí dlaň ho nekompromisně zatlačila zpátky na matraci. Snape seděl a opíral se o zeď někde na úrovni jeho ramene, takže Sirius na něj neviděl. Zrak se mu maličko zaostřil a bolest ustoupila.

"Ne, jsem v pořádku. Nechte mě se posadit." Sirius odhrnul přikrývky a přehodil nohy přes okraj postele. Kupodivu se opravdu cítil docela dobře, tedy jakmile přešla počáteční dezorientace.

"Dovolím si předpokládat, že už se cítíš lépe." Brumbálův hlas zněl smrtelně vážně. Sirius si okamžitě vybavil jeho zklamaný pohled tehdy před více než dvaceti lety. Jak se Brumbál tvářil tenkrát v noci, bylo ničím v porovnáním s tím, jakým pohledem Siriuse propaloval teď.

"Jsem v pořádku, Albusi. Vážně. Jen mám trošku zmatek v tom, co se stalo, a v jakém pořadí. Jak dlouho jsem byl mimo?"

"Něco přes šest hodin. Za chvilku bude čas k obědu. Mám stručně zrekapitulovat, co se stalo?"

"Buďte tak hodný." Madam Pomfreyová mu podala sklenici vody, kterou vyžahl jediným hltem.

"Ach. No dobrá, kde začít. V uplynulých dvanácti hodinách jsi se dopustil nejčernější magie, jaká se kdy dotkla zdí tohoto hradu. Porušil jsi každý princip kouzelnictví, který ti byl kdy vštípen, a zhruba čtrnáct nebo patnáct zákonů. To vše jsi udělal bez nejmenšího ohledu na následky tvých činů, zato s trestuhodným pohrdáním bezpečností lidí ve tvém okolí. Všechny do posledního jsi nás vystavil smrtelnému nebezpečí. Netroufám si odhadnout celý dosah tvého jednání, ale vím tolik, že mnozí, kteří tady dnes nejsou, budou tvého rozhodnutí litovat."

Takového Brumbála Sirius ještě nezažil. Sklopil hlavu před přívalem slov starého kouzelníka.

"Nicméně, odčinit, co jsi udělal, není v moci ani mojí, ani nikoho jiného z nás. Musíme přijmout, co se stalo, a vypořádat se s tím, jak nejlépe to půjde. Pokud tě to uklidní, vím, že jsi všechno myslel dobře. Ale já sám bych ti dřív dovolil strhat tento hrad do základů a zapálit jeho trosky, než provést tuto věc, které jsi se dopustil." Otočil se a pomalu odcházel z ošetřovny, ramena shrbená pod tíhou mnoha let.

"Odpočiň si, Siriusi." Harry mu přátelsky stisknul ruku a odešel. Remus s McGonagallovou se vytratili chvilku po něm. Remus vypadal, že by rád něco řekl, místo toho ale Siriuse jen poplácal po ruce a na odchodu mu věnoval mírný úsměv.

"Taky jdeš?" Sirius konečně našel ztracený hlas.

"Myslím, že to bys neocenil. Chvilku teď budeš potřebovat moji fyzickou přítomnost."

"Oh." Na nic dalšího už se neptal, nepochyboval, že jeho otázky nebudou mít odpovědi, které by chtěl slyšel. Polknul a zatahal za přikrývku. "Mrzí mě to, Snape."

"Mě ne."

"Ne? Myslel jsem, že budeš zuřit."

"Ano. To bych měl. Celých šest hodin jsem se snažil vydolovat spravedlivý vztek, bohužel, nezdařilo se. Abych byl k tobě zcela upřímný, jsem sám ze sebe zklamaný. Albus měl pravdu do posledního slůvka, samozřejmě. A přesto, jediné, co momentálně dokážu cítit, je tak nepopsatelná radost, že žiju, že jsem tady - že přehluší jakýkoliv hlas ctnosti. Alespoň prozatím. Nepochybuji, že když mi dáš čas, nakonec se na tebe rozzlobím, jak jen si budeš přát."

Sirius se zvedl na loket. Tohle nebyl Snape, jakého znal. "Takže se nezlobíš," konstatoval, ale stejně mu to nešlo na rozum.

"Nechápu, jak jsi mohl tak neskutečně hloupě riskovat. Napadlo tě vůbec, co se mohlo s velkou pravděpodobností stát?"

Sirius se zabořil zpátky do polštáře. "Ano, napadlo."

"V sešitě to nebylo. Přemýšlel jsem, jestli sis to odvodil."

"Samozřejmě, že ano. Tenhle druh magie není zadarmo. Nejsem úplný idiot. Takže," podíval se na Snapea, "proč nejsem mrtvý?"

"Protože já jsem v jedenácti věděl o černé magii víc, než se většina kouzelníků naučí za celý svůj mrzký život."

"Konečně zase mluvíš jako ty. Co jsi mi udělal, Snape?"

"Víš jistě, že to chceš slyšet?"

"Naprosto."

"Nakrmil jsem tě jedinou látkou, která dokáže kouzelníka přivézt zpátky od samotných bran smrti, je-li nabídnuta dobrovolně."

Sirius chvilku tiše ležel. "Mluvíš o tom, o čem si myslím, že mluvíš?"

"Ano. Kouzelnická krev je daleko mocnější, než má většina lidí ponětí. A samozřejmě, v naší situaci působily jisté faktory, které její sílu ještě zvýšily."

"Jako například?"

"Tvoje akce mezi námi vytvořila magický svazek, který mi usnadnil udělat to, co jsem musel. Svým způsobem jsem jen dokončil, co ty jsi začal. Podepřel jsem tvůj most dalším pilířem, jak by možná řekl architekt."

"Chápu. Mám o tom lektvaru pár otázek. Odpovíš?"

"Když budu umět. Momentálně o něm víš podstatně víc, než já."

"Mohl kdokoliv udělat to, co jsem udělal?"

"Ne. Je zapotřebí mocná magie a obrovská síla vůle."

"Voldemort má oboje."

"Asi ano. Ale chybí mu schopnost starat se o někoho jiného, než o sebe. Tento lektvar patří mezi ty, které nikdy nedokáže uvařit, i kdyby se zmocnil receptu."

Sirius se na moment zamyslel. "Takže roli hrály mé emoce."

"Nerozumíš. City byly motorem, který poháněl celé to kouzlo, od zaklínadel, která jsi pronesl, po krev, kterou jsi prolil. Byl to vysoce osobní akt. Všechna dobrá vůle na světě by ti nepomohla, kdyby ses snažil udělat to pro člověka, kterého jsi nikdy nepotkal."

"Čím silnější cit, tím mocnější kouzlo?"

"Když to hodně zjednodušíme, ano, něco takového."

Sirius se překulil a protáhl se. Jeho nejstarší a nejlepší nepřítel seděl na malém křesílku vedle jeho lůžka a pozoroval ho s obočím tázavě pozvednutým.

"Už jde, co." Nebyla to otázka.

Snape kývnul. "Ano. Co jsi udělal by neucítilo jen málo černých mágů. Nedá se to nijak zamaskovat. Stejně jako nelze utajit, že jsem naživu. Což není stav, v jakém mě Voldemort naposledy nechal."

Při vzpomínce, v jakém stavu Voldemort Snapea nechal, se Siriusovi sevřel žaludek. Schoulený uzlíček masa a polámaných kostí, o který zakopl na hranicích Bradavických pozemků. Horečná snaha nahmatat puls, křik o pomoc až do ochraptění, dlouhá, zoufalá cesta na ošetřovnu. Zavřel oči, aby na to nemusel myslet.

"Kolik nám zbývá?"

Snape pokrčil jedním ramenem. "Možná pár dní. Možná jen do večera. Každopádně nebude váhat zaútočit na hrad plnou silou, aby ten sešit získal."

"Kde je?"

"Zničený. Jako jsem to měl udělat před dvaceti lety."

"Jsem zatraceně rád, že jsi to neudělal."

Snape se nevesele usmál. "Já taky, Blacku."

Sirius se zasmál, vzpomněl si, kdy ta slova poprvé slyšel ze Snapeových úst. Snape zřejmě vtip pochopil, protože jeho úsměv se na okamžik zdál o něco míň mrazivý. Sirius odhodil přikrývky a posadil se. Už se cítil naprosto v pořádku a nemohl se dočkat, až unikne z dozoru Poppina ostřížího zraku.

"Musím odtud pryč. Nemyslím jen z ošetřovny. Jestli Voldemort ví, co jsem udělal, bude si chtít se mnou promluvit. Možná nechá Bradavice na pokoji, když tu nebudu."

"Jako obvykle, ješitnost ti zcela zatemňuje mozek. Jakožto vynálezce toho lektvaru jsem pro něj momentálně mnohem zajímavější. Ale souhlasím, že s tebou by si jistě také s radostí popovídal. Oba bychom měli odtud zmizet co nejdál a co nejdřív. Budeš schopný cestovat?"

"Co by ne."

"Nejdřív bys možná měl zkusit vstát."

"Ještě moment. Snape?"

"Ano?"

Sirius zaváhal. "Harry se mě předtím ptal, proč to dělám... to, co jsem udělal. Měl dojem, že se zbytečně moc snažím, kvůli člověku, kterého jsem celý život nenáviděl, a který mi to s chutí oplácel."

Snape mlčel, čekal, až bude pokračovat.

"Řekl jsem mu, že ti to dlužím, z minulosti."

"Aha. V tom případě považuj svůj dluh za splacený."

"Ne, ne - nechápeš, lhal jsem." Sirius vstal, prohrábl si vlasy a začal se oblékat do šatů, které našel přehozené v nohách postele. "O tohle vůbec nešlo. Neměl jsem vlastně žádný důvod, aspoň o něm nevím. Prostě než jsem si uvědomil, že něco dělám, neřku-li proč to dělám, měl jsem polovinu práce za sebou. Což ti vyprávím, protože nechci, aby sis myslel - aby sis myslel - " Snapeův bezvýrazný obličej mu přiznání nikterak neulehčil. "Nemůžeš mi to trošku usnadnit, hm?"

"Co bych z toho měl?"

"Prostě na nějaké dluhy nebo staré křivdy jsem si ani nevzpomněl, když jsem to dělal, a nechci, aby sis to myslel. Toť vše."

Snape také vstal. "Já vím, Blacku. A teď, jestli můžeš chodit, vypadněme odtud."

Vydali se do sklepení oklikami, aby se vyhnuli pátravým pohledům obyvatel Bradavic. V posledních několika měsících hrad působil spíš jako uprchlický tábor, než škola - plný lidí v každé denní i noční době. Dokonce i v nepoužívaných chodbičkách potkávali hloučky, které ihned zmlkly, když ti dva procházeli kolem. Zprávy se zde šířily rychlostí blesku, a Snapea se Siriusem pronásledovaly zlověstné pohledy.

**ooooo**

Tak se tedy stalo, že po našem sedmém doteku jsem se probudil daleko od hradu, který posledních osmnáct měsíců byl mojí jedinou oázou bezpečí a posledních třicet let jediným místem na světě, kterému bych mohl říkat domov. Zdi zatuchlé, sešlé chatky - mé příležitostné skrýše - byly tenké jako papír, postel pode mnou úzká, tvrdá a nepohodlná, povlečení jako ze smirkového papíru, a škvírami pod oknem mě ofukoval průvan. Jedním slovem - ráj. Pevněji jsem Snapea objal, jako bych se chtěl ujistit, že je opravdu tady. Přitiskl se ke mně zády.

"Na co myslíš?"

Zasmál jsem se. "Myslím, že tuhle otázku pokládáš trochu moc často. Otoč se."

Poslechl a schválně přitom přejel svou ranní erekcí po té mojí. Zachvěl jsem se.

"Je ti zima?"

"Přežiju." Usmál jsem se. Ve světle nedávných událostí to vyznělo jako černý humor.

Jemně vzal můj penis do ruky a přejel prstem od kořene ke špičce, kterou polaskal. Prudce jsem se nadechl. Opakoval svůj pohyb, pohled upřený do mých očí.

"Snape. Přestaň, jestli nechceš, abych se okamžitě udělal."

Tvářil se, jako by přemýšlel. "Ne," řekl nakonec, "To nejspíš nechci. Spíš bych chtěl, aby ses udělal, až budu v tobě. Chci vidět, jak se uděláš, protože tě šukám tak tvrdě, že už to nebudeš moct vydržet."

Po žaludu mi stekla kapka preejakulátu a bezděky jsem přirazil do Snapeovy ruky. "Dobrý nápad."

"Mám dojem, že naše předešlá setkání byla poněkud... uspěchaná. Takže si udělej pohodlí, Blacku. Než s tebou skončím, budeš prosit o slitování."

"Arogantní, namyšlený spratku... ty - Ah."

"Líbí, hm?"

"Ještě."

"Jako husa klasu, Blacku." Narovnal se a přelétl mě pohledem, jako by zvažoval, kde začít. Nakonec se sklonil k mému břichu a polaskal jazykem pupík. Zatímco jsem spal, někdo to místo zřejmě potají spojil neviditelným drátkem přímo s mým penisem. Hodil jsem sebou tak, že mě Snape musel chytit a přimáčknout k posteli.

"Myslím, že je na čase, aby ses naučil sebekontrole."

"Žádné lekce od tebe nepotřebuju."

"Oh, vážně?" zeptal se zvolna. "Raději se přesvědčíme, co říkáš?" Sklonil hlavu, ale jeho ústa dlouhou chvíli nedělala nic, jen se vznášela nad mým penisem - který sebou bezmocně škubnul. Snape mě popadl za zápěstí a přitiskl mi je do matrace. Teprve potom mě pustil do svých úst, nasadil dobré, rychlé tempo, můj orgasmus se blížil, blížil -

Vtom Snape přestal a prostě se díval, jak se můj brunátný penis cuká a já lapám po dechu.

"Snape - zatraceně. Tohle mi nedělej."

"Co přesně?" Hedvábný hlas neprozrazoval žádné emoce. "Toto?"

Znovu sklonil hlavu, ale tentokrát byl mnohem pomalejší. Nesnesitelně. Přejížděl jazykem přes žalud a zase zpátky dolů. Sál, až se mu vtahovaly líce. A vždycky vypadl z rytmu včas, aby zarazil můj orgasmus - kdykoliv se mi koule slibně stahovaly, nemilosrdně zastavil. Zdálo se, že to trvá celé hodiny. Sténal jsem a házel sebou, ale Snape odmítal pustit má zápěstí.

"Snape - prosím."

"Prosím co?"

"Už mě konečně ošukej!"

Jedním prstem zamířil dolů. Okamžitě jsem roztáhl nohy, ať klidně vypadám jako děvka. Z jeho přerývaného oddechování mi bylo jasné, že i Snape se blíží ke svojí hranici. Znovu se ke mně sklonil a jazykem zakroužil kolem svraštělého otvoru.

"Oh, sakra - prosím, už nemůžu -"

Položil si mé nohy na ramena a zasunul do mě první naolejovaný prst. Vykřikl jsem, jak intenzivní to bylo.

"Zatraceně, nenechávej mě čekat. Už ať jsi ve mně."

Vniknul do mě jedním pohybem a okamžitě ztuhnul, víčka pevně stisknutá - vím, že bojoval s vlastním vyvrcholením. Zatnul jsem prsty do jeho hýždí a přitahoval si ho blíž, až byl ve mně tak hluboko, že jsem myslel, že se rozpůlím. Přitáhl jsem si jeho hlavu a zašeptal mu do ucha:

"Šukej mě, Snape. Jako jsi v životě nikoho nešukal. Ať nedokážu myslet na nic jiného. Roztrhej mě na kousky."

Zasténal. Kousek couvnul, jen aby vzápětí vrazil zpátky pod lepším úhlem. Zavadil o krajíček mé prostaty a já se pod ním vzepjal. Popadl mě za vlasy, zaklonil mi hlavu a odhalil mé nechráněné hrdlo.

"Drž se," varoval mě zastřeným hlasem, a pak se přestal ovládat. Přirážel do mě divoce, rychlostí, jaké by muž jeho věku neměl být schopný, zuby vyceněné a zaťaté, oči šílené naléhavou touhou. On byl život a já byl život, s každým jeho přírazem do mě pronikalo víc a víc života, prohýbal jsem se, abych ho dostal hlouběji, ještě hlouběji. Bral si mě bez milosti, měl jsem pocit, že se vážně roztrhnu, oddechoval mi do ucha, prsty zamotané v mých vlasech...

"Řekni, že se ti to takhle líbí, Blacku, řekni -"

"Ano, ano, líbí, ještě, dělej, rychleji -"

"Ukaž jak se ti to líbí, udělej se pro mě - "

Sevřel můj penis v dlani, zatáhnul a to byl konec. Orgasmus mnou proletěl jako oheň, mé tělo zamrzlo rozkoší, zatímco Snape zasténal, naposledy přirazil a vnitřnosti mi zalilo horké sperma, tolik, že jsem cítil, jak zbytek vytéká z mého otvoru ven.

Jsem si celkem jistý, že tentokrát jsme menší zatmění zažili oba. Když jsem se vzpamatoval, naše potem zalitá těla byla pořád ještě spojená. Zkusil jsem se trochu posunout, jen abych zjistil, jestli se můžu hýbat, když na mně leží sedmdesátikilový kouzelník. Nemůžu. Snape zaúpěl a pomalu ze mě vyklouzl, oba jsme se zachvěli. Svaly na nohách se mi neovladatelně třásly a nepochyboval jsem, že polštář kolem mé hlavy zdobí krvavé chomáče vytrhaných vlasů.

"Omlouvám se." Jeho hlas byl těžký vyčerpáním.

"Za co?"

"Bylo to trochu... tvrdší, než jsem plánoval." Natáhl ruku, aby mi promnul rozklepané svaly.

"No, já si nestěžuju. Pochybuju, že bych se v životě tak udělal. Vidět tě, jak - Kriste pane, bylo to... fakt velké."

Pod fousy se uchechtl a dál mě líně masíroval. Netuším, jak dlouho jsme jen tak leželi a vychutnávali si uklidňující dotek toho druhého. Slabé sluneční paprsky vystoupaly o něco výš nad obzor. Přes špinavé okno u postele jsem se díval, jak slunce vychází, a pomalu jsem hladil Snapea po zádech.

Následujících několik hodin jsme strávili v tichosti, každý ponořený ve svých myšlenkách. Vzpomínal jsem na svůj první den v Bradavicích, na drobného klučinu se zplihlými vlasy, usazeného v koutě našeho kupé, na jeho veliké oči, upřené na mě. Myslel jsem na Jamese a Lily, a na Harryho tam v Bradavicích - v bezpečí, aspoň prozatím. Zase jsem před sebou uviděl Brumbálův obličej. Jak vážně se na mě díval, tenkrát před lety po tom mém zlomyslném žertu, když říkal: "Jednou z tebe budu mít smrt, Siriusi Blacku." Nakonec se to splnilo.

Tak málo stačilo, abych se zničil.

"Severusi."

"Ano, lásko."

Oslovení jsem ignoroval, jak se ode mne očekávalo, a nevšímal jsem si ani náhlé úzkosti na prsou. "Bude to brzo, co myslíš?"

Pokrčil jedním ramenem. "Kdo ví. Ale já myslím, že bude. Za pár hodin. Pozná, kde jsme."

"Jak by mohl?"

"Cítí černou magii."

"Že by byl až tak mocný?"

"Nikdy ho nepodceňuj."

Přesto jsme na chvilku usnuli lehkým spánkem.

Najednou mě něco napadlo a já se posadil.

"Snape. Studoval jsi někdy mudlovskou historii?"

"Přirozeně."

"A četl jsi o Útoku lehké brigády?"

"Samozřejmě. Jen míle půl, jen míle půl, a tak dále. Jsem Brit, jestli to nevíš." **)

"Udělejme to."

"Nemyslím, že ti teď rozumím."

"Ať visím, jestli tady budu sedět a čekat, až si Voldemort pro mě přijde. Vyjeďme mu naproti, Severusi. V čelisti smrti, do bran pekelných... nebo jak se to píše. Zamysli se. Co on čeká? Že každý je z něj tak zatraceně vyděšený, že se neodváží vystrčit nos a bude sedět za kamny, dokud nepřijde velký zlý vlk a neodfoukne mu chaloupku. Celou tuhle posranou válku jsme mu dávali za pravdu, a já už toho mám po krk. My dva stejně nejspíš nedožijeme do večera. Tak co sakra můžeme ztratit? Jestli už mě kanóny mají dostat, Bůh ví, že jim radši pojedu vstříc, s šavlí svištící vzduchem. Takhle jich aspoň vezmeme pár s sebou. Osmnáct měsíců jsme vyčkávali, až co udělá on. Pořád byl na tahu, diktoval si, co se kdy stane. A já už toho zatraceně mám plné zuby. Jestli dokážeme na chvilku odlákat jeho pozornost, třeba to bude zrovna to, co Albus ještě potřebuje, aby ho konečně dostal. Možná získáme Bradavicím pět minut, možná pět hodin. Tak nebo tak to může stačit. Proto říkám, pojďme si pro něj. Pojeď se mnou, Snape. Poslední útok."

Zvedl se na lokti a chvilku si mě prohlížel, jako bych se zbláznil. Pak pomalu kývnul. "Ano... na tom něco bude. Kromě čiré stupidity, samozřejmě. Možná, že pro jednou máš pravdu." Posadil se a prohrábl si vlasy. "Pojedu s tebou, Siriusi Blacku."

Přitáhl jsem si ho k polibku, který měl vyjádřit všechno, co jsem nedokázal říct slovy, a co on nečekal, že uslyší. V tichosti jsme se oblékli a vyšli ven. Dveře chalupy v prudkém větru mlátily o zeď. Neviděl jsem důvod je zavírat. Pár okamžiků jsme zůstali stát na kamenném zápraží a dívali se z útesu na obzor před námi. Snape upíral oči nepřítomně do dálky.

"Na co myslíš?"

Otočil se ke mně s posmutnělým úsměvem, vlasy divoce rozevláté kolem hlavy. "Jak tragické následky může mít, číst si v raném mládí Tennysona."

Kývnul jsem a oplatil mu úsměv, ale ve skutečnosti jsem se usmíval nad tím, jak krásná je jeho tvář ve větru, ostře vyrýsovaná proti šedému zimnímu nebi. Usmíval jsem se naší hlouposti. Tolik úsilí, a co jsme nakonec získali? Čtyřiadvacet hodin navíc. Ale to nic. Někdy i jediný den stačí. A kdybych si měl vybrat jeden den svého života, a dát za něj všechno, byl by to ten dnešní.

"Já taky, Blacku," řekl. "Já taky."

**ooooo**

Mnoho mil od nich jiný mocný kouzelník, rovněž ne zcela necitlivý k věcem černé magie, zaznamenal pohyb. Odložil šálek s citronovým čajem a prohrábl si dlouhou bílou bradku. Vstal a vyhlédl z okna, tvář zamračenou, jako by prožíval nějaký těžký vnitřní boj. Když se od okna zase odvrátil, jeho tvář se vyjasnila. Hluboké vrásky, které nasbíral za dlouhé roky posedávání a upíjení svého čaje, jako by v jediném okamžiku zmizely.

"Pojďme, Fawkesi," zavolal na fénixe. "Konečně nastal čas. Nepojedou sami."

Bez dalšího otálení se chopil velké hole se zlatou hlavicí, dosud odpočívající v koutě, a zahalil se do kožešinového zimního pláště. Fénix se mu usadil na rameni. U dveří se zdrželi jen na okamžik, aby kouzelník nastavil magické zámky - jeden nikdy neví. Kamenný chrlič ho zvědavě pozoroval, čekajíc na své heslo. Čaroděj se zamyslel.

"Naděje," rozhodl se pak s mírným úsměvem, a rychlým krokem vyrazil dlouhou chodbou.

**KONEC**

* * *

><p>**) Poznámka překladatele:<p>

Báseň Alfreda Tennysona na motivy události z Krymské války (1854). Velitel "lehké brigády" Lord Cardigan špatně pochopil rozkaz a nařídil svým mužům zaútočit proti velké přesile Rusů. Tento tah nepřinesl Británii žádný významný zisk, zato ztráty byly obrovské. Z přibližně 600 jezdců bylo 118 zabito, 127 zraněno a asi 60 zajato. Útok nepřežilo 335 koní.

Nemám ponětí jestli existuje český překlad, tohle je jen tak pro informaci na koleni za pět minut spíchlé. Lord Tennyson promine - ostatně sám ji nepsal dýl. :)

.

**Útok lehké brigády** (The Charge of the Light Brigade)

by Alfred Tennyson

.

Jen míle půl, jen míle půl,

půl míle před nimi,

leželo údolí smrti, tam

Hnalo se těch šest set

"Vpřed lehká brigádo!

Každý zvedněte zbraň!"

Do stínu údolí smrti

Hnalo se těch šest set

"Vpřed, lehká brigádo!"

Pocítil některý strach?

Ne, ač mnozí tušili

co je ten rozkaz bude stát

voják nemá odmlouvat

voják se nesmí ptát proč

voják má krvácet za svoji vlast

Do stínu údolí smrti

Hnalo se těch šest set

Řada kanonů napravo

Nalevo řady dvě

les hlavní se zvedal před nimi

déšť kulí a bouře střel

zasypávaní ze všech stran

neváhali jít dál

v čelisti smrti

do bran pekelných

Hnalo se těch šest set

Zaleskly se nahé šavle

ostří rozrážela vzduch

a srážela hlavy střelců

v podivnému útoku

svět hleděl s úžasem

jak mračny kouře se vrhli vpřed

prorazili linii nepřátel

Kozáci před nimi klesli

Rusové vzdali boj

ale když se pak vraceli zpátky

nebylo jich šest set

Řada kanonů napravo

Nalevo řady dvě

les hlavní zůstal za nimi

déšť kulí a bouře střel

padl voják, a padl kůň

nejeden skvělý muž

ti, kteří přežili prošli údolím Smrti

vrátili se od bran pekelných

kdo zbyli z těch šesti set

Může kdy jejich sláva pominout?

Oh, nad útokem lehké brigády

Užasl celý svět

Vzdejte hold odvážnému výpadu

Vzpomeňte lehkou brigádu,

Těch vznešených šest set!


End file.
